CRAVE FOR YOU
by RoxyGirl24
Summary: This story is a collaboration between me, roxyGirl24 and my bf 08CullenGirl. This is inspired from many source ex: twilight, the vampire diaries and most of all Days Of Our Lives. Story will be posted in chapters. Hope you enjoy our story! Comments are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

CRAVE FOR YOU

**"I'm hearing the wind blow through the branches, I'm feeling the cold breeze that for some reason is feeling warm against my skin. With leaves covering half my body, feeling trapped under a pile of stone. I'm trying to wake up from this nightmare, but can't seem to open my eyes as they are bonded shut. There is a burning sensation in the back of my throat like the heat from a fire blazing from the embers. I'm paralyzed by the fear of opening my eyes to the reality of the situation. I find myself in the middle of the woods, laying there, lifeless. I finally opened my eyes to disorientation that slowly became clear as day, not knowing what was happening to me. So I got up. My vision was clear and crisp. I had lost my glasses but for some reason they were not needed. I could see every thing in details and that was frightening to me. I got up from the ground and looked around. Trying to get the location of where I was. The burning came back. I was trying to swallow , but all I could feel was that deep inferno. My breathing was heavy, but I could not feel it in my lungs. Panicked...I ran. Something was not right. I felt like a predator. Running through the woods like a blazing fire, never have I ran so fast in my life. The unknown was terrifying, but my story has just begun. My name is Will Horton...I'm gay...19 years old...yesterday was my birthday...today is my death..."**

He closes his journal. Looking around the dark room at his apartment. Try to deal with what happened in the woods of Enchanted Cove the night of his birthday. Enchanted Cove is a small mystical town about 15 minutes of Salem. Legends says that many strange things have occurred to people there. That it's a dark place beyond the shadows of the night. But a legend it was no more. This was real. He did research on this subject a few years back on a school project. He took out his notes and started reading a article about the legend of Enchanted Cove. It states that "the chosen one, on the night of his 19th birthday, would be taken to the deep forest to a spot called Misty Creek. Spirits of the night would come and take the chosen one and claim his soul. Turning the chosen one to a Vampire."

He gets up and goes to look at himself in the mirror, amazed at what he sees. Touching his face, he discovers his baby blue eyes we're now a deep golden brown. He ran his fingers through is dirty blond hair was now a magnificent shade of golden blond. Looking carefully at his skin, he discovered it was pale and a shimmering tone of pearl. He looked like an angel beyond perfection. How was he going to explain this to his friends...when he can't even explain it to himself...could he really be a Vampire?

Later that day, he was meeting Aby and a few friends in Horton Town Square to catch up a bit before classes start. He has not been out of his apartment since that night... He was afraid to leave. Not knowing how he would react around people, the people he knew his whole life that he grew up with, would now be his prey... Trying to avoid any unwanted attention from his friends, he dressed up to hide his skin with a long sleeve shirt, he wore a hat to cover his hair and dark glasses to cover his eyes. He arrives at the square on time, but takes a step back, feeling his senses take over. He hears the sound of people laughing, he hears every detail. He can smell every aroma from a mile away. The smell of coffee from the little bakery on the corner of HTS, the perfume from the flower shop, the smell of lavender and vanilla that he knew was Aby. He was just taking it all in.

"Hey Will, what's going on over there? Afraid of getting a sun burned?" Abigail said laughing.

"No..I..I was just a little tired from my party yesterday," Will tried to cover up.

"Yeah, you we're so drunk. We lost you for a while, come to think of it we didn't even see you leave," Chad asked.

"I'm sorry guys, I can't remember much from last night." looking paranoid, he takes a step back to focus.

"Well, I have someone I want you to meet. My cousin from out-of-town in coming to live in Salem. He should be here any moment. His name is Jackson, but we call him Sonny, " Abigail excitedly anticipated.

"Jackson?" Why does that name sound familiar?" he questioned.

"He is my uncle Justin and aunt Adrienne's son."

"Oh, yes I remember him from when I was little, I played with him a few times at Kiriakis mansion when my grand-ma Kate was married to Victor."

"Well, He is a big boy now. He is talk dark and hansom. Did I forget to mention he is also gay?"

"Trying to play match maker again I see?" Chad says smiling

"Well you never know when cupid will strike again." kissing Chad deeply.

"Sorry to disappoint you again guys, but I don't think that's ever going to happen." Will disappointingly

"Not looking like that, that's for sure. Come here."

She pulls Will close enough to take off his hat. She stood there speechless.

"Omg Will! What the hell happened to you in 24 hours? You...look...so...different. Your hair...your skin...you even look more buff."

"Well, I've been working out, and tried a box of hair color." he said trying to put his hat back on.

"Wow! Will Horton, all I can say is looking that good should not be hidden behind theses ugly cloths." Chad said picking at his shirt.

"Alright, alright, I'll take off a few layers. Hope that makes you happy." said Will forcing a smile.

He turns around and takes off his sweat shirt. He stops. The scent of pure sandalwood mixed with a hint of ginger took over his whole body. Frozen by the scent of this rainstorm on this beautiful summer day. Memories of the scent that has been forever implemented in his body. Feeling overwhelmed, by this sensation of pure desire. He takes it slow, feeding his flame. He hears Abigail talking to someone yet the voice is not familiar. He hears his name, he tries to focus...

"Will, hey you O.k.? Where were you?" tapping his back.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired." as he bends over to remove his sweat shirt from over his head. He straightens up his body while fixing his white long sleeve shirt. He takes off his hat and runs his fingers through his hair a few times. He slowly turns to face Abigail and Chad. Every inch of his body looked like it was sculpted by an artist. Pure beauty. He kept the glasses to hide his eyes. Making him look even more perfect. Abigail's mouth dropped. He even looked taller.

"You were serious about the make over?" she laugh. "Will, this is Sonny."

Still not making eye contact, he lifted his head to look at Sonny. His eyes on fire. The burning sensation is back. The smell taking over once again...

"He man, nice to meet you." he smiled and took out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Will." shaking Sonny's hand.

He let go after only a few seconds. Sonny's touch sent shivers down his spine. Like lightning. The burning became intense. What started as a desire had become a craving. He could smell the blood running trough Sonny's veins. He wanted it...He needed it...Frightened by what he might do, he turned away.

"I have to go.." he bolted from the square...

"Now that was weird. He couldn't get away from me faster." he frowned.

"I'm sorry Sonny. I have no idea what's up with him. Will is a very nice guy. He's not himself today.

Sonny was hurt by Will's reaction. He decided to leave for the mansion. Saying goodbye to Abigail and Chad, he leave. It's been a few years since he lasted walked through this town , he had seen a lot of the world over the years, but he was so pleased to be back home and with his family. Sonny had no real plans on what he wanted to do, so he would just take the time to settle into the Salem living again... The sun was just setting down. He stops and feels like someone is there with him. But for some reason he is not afraid. He looks up a small hill to the north and sees a human form, a shadow looking down from above. He smiles, and continues his path.

Standing there looking from a far, staring down at the world below. Staring down at Sonny. This creature he craved. He was beyond perfect. His skin was like porcelain. His eyes were a dark shade of chocolate-brown. His smell was mouth-watering. He was just beautiful. He whispered softly...

"Was nice to meet you Sonny." as he left for his apartment.

Once at the apartment, Will close the lock or the door, he closes the blinds and turned away. He takes direction to his journal.

**"Everything was under control...In a moment I lost it all. I could smell him from a mile away. His scent, like an addiction. He was so beautiful. His eyes were dark like a dream, his smile could take your breath away. Today, I met Sonny Kiriakis...I had to leave...I was afraid...Afraid of what I might do. He evoked something deep from inside me that I can't explain at this time. I felt electricity from his touch that ran through my whole body. I didn't want to let go, but I had to. I had to run...My life used to be so simple...********I'm confused...**this is the first time I could feel something so real. He's the only real thing that I've got left to feel, hollow and alone... **Sometimes the only way is to run...My name is Will Horton and I crave for you Sonny Kiriakis.**

Back at the mansion, Sonny was getting settled into his room. His mother unpacked most of his things while he was meeting with Abigail. He was looking through a pile of old books on the shelf that his mother had left him to catch up on some Salem history, when he found this old journal type diary. He looked at the writing inside and found it empty. He put it aside wanting to start a journal of his time in Salem. He sat on his bed for a while thinking of his strange meet with Will Horton. Remembering the features he could not get out of his head. This boy was But why would he bolt so fast. Was it because he was gay? Did he even know? He decided to ask his mother about Will.

"Hey Mom," he yelled.

"Yes Sonny?" Adrienne replied.

"Can you come here for a few minutes? I have a few things I want to ask you."

"Be right there!" she exclaimed.

Adrienne walked into the room.

"What's up Son?" she asked.

"Mom, what's the story on Will Horton? I met him today with Abigail and Chad. He seemed to not like me very much. He could not get away from me fast enough."

"Really? That does not sound like Will. To start off, Will is 19. His birthday was just a yesterday. He is a great student at Salem U. He works at the pub for his great grand-mother Caroline." she pauses a moment.

"A few months ago, Will came out to his family. His parents were great with it. He even came here to talk to his aunt Maggie about it a few times."

"Wow, that does not sound like the person I met today at all. I thought he might of not liked the idea I was gay, and left because of it." Sonny said sounding a bit confused.

"I'm sure he was just having a bad day Son. Now get some rest, I'm sure you too will be able to work this out. Good night baby" kissing his head softly.

"Good night mom."

He decided to write his first entry in the journal before he went to bed.

_"Hey Salem, Sonny K. here. What a day this was. I'm back home with my family. I'm very happy to be back. I visited Abigail and Chad today. She also introduced me to her cousin Will. That did not go so well. Don't think he liked me. He left before I could say a word. But there is something about him. I can't get him out of my mind. It's driving me insane. OK. got to be honest here. He...is...hot... No words can describe this boy. Perfect skin, perfect hair, perfect face, perfect body... Ok well, guess I can describe him as perfect in every way. But why does he hate me so much? He does not even know me. But I have a feeling that there is more to Will Horton then meets the eye. When I was walking home, I felt like I was being watched. I saw him. I saw Will Horton hiding behind the tree on the hill. Watching me. I pretended I did not see him as I already scared him away once, so I just walked back home. I remember when shaking his hand, that I felt my heart skip a few beats. His fingers were cold, but to my heart it felt warm. There was something about him...I'm going to find out..._


	2. Chapter 2

CRAVE FOR YOU - CHAPTER 2

Sonny was sound asleep in a deep dream about Will. For some reason, he suddenly woke up sensing that he was being watched. He opened his eyes and for a split second, he was sure that Will was across the room near the window , but when he turned back around after turning the bed side light on, he was alone. He got up out of bed and went over to the window and leaned out to see if he could see someone down in the street. Just as he walked away from his window, Will stepped out from under the street light and looked up at Sonny one last time before he left.

'' Why has this guy got to me so fast?" thought to himself as he sat down on his bed.

Every nerve in his body was telling him that Will Horton was a very bad idea to have him anywhere near him or his family, but his head and his heart was telling him otherwise. He took out his journal...

_"Hey again, Sonny K. here and I know its been a while, but I something just happened. I was dreaming again...about him. I haven't talked to him since I met him in the square last week, but I feel him. I feel his presence around me. This is going to sound crazy, but I'm sure he was here in my room tonight. I felt him. For some reason I want him to be his room at night, watching me. O.k I have completely lost my mind...I see him from far away. I feel him looking at me. But every time I turn around, he's gone. I need to see him again. I want to talk to him. I feel kinda protected by him. Like he's trying to make sure I'm safe. Wow! Now I really have lost it...Guess it's time for me to get back to sleep...If only...he knew I was thinking about him..."_

**"I've run through the night, trying to reach and hold you tight. As I passed by the sun, I saw his eyes catching the moonlight. Because there's no time left to take, I've wondered how to just stay away...But when I reached his home, all the noise is in my head saying I can't...Ever since the day I saw him, all the dreams we've shared...I'm with you each night...Sonny...I'm thinking of you too..."**

Sonny got up bright and early, he had many things to do on this beautiful summer day. One of these thing was to go check out a new piece of property that had became vacant a few weeks ago. Sonny was thinking of opening a coffee shop in Salem. He decided to walk today, feeling a little tired from his long night of sleeplessness. Hoping this would help wake him up. He takes a small path about a few minutes from the mansion. It seemed like a short cut to the square. He walks a few minutes and pauses. He feels him again. trying not to scare him away, he continues through the path down town. Not paying attention to where he was going, he tripped over a big branch that was laying there in the middle of the path.

"Ouch!" Sonny screamed.

"Hey! You alright?" he heard a voice from the shadows.

And then it happened. He pulled out of the shadows. Sonny found himself face to face with Will Horton. Something he was thinking about, dreaming about even fantasized about. Needless to say, Sonny was speechless. He looked at him, trying to map each feature of this perfect creature. Each detail was even enhanced more in his mind now. His face...his hair...his...

"Earth to Sonny!" he laughed, lifting him from the ground.

"Sorry, I...I...Wow, your very strong." Sonny exclaimed trying to regain his balance.

"Thank you! I guess." making a funny face. "Well, I better be going..." and turned away.

But before he could run again, Sonny grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave! Please." he demanded.

Will's body tensed up. Feeling a rush of burning fire through out his body. Sonny's touch was more than he could handle. Putting is fears aside, he knew he wanted to be there. To be with Sonny.

"O.k. I'll walk you to the square if that's alright." he said.

"Sounds awesome." Sonny smiled.

Silence was waiting to be broken. But neither of them knew what to say. Sonny could feel Will looking at him from time to time, making him feel a little nervous.

"So, how you like Salem so far?" Will asked.

"It's not bad. I haven't made many friends yet. Rejection is not easy you know." Sonny answered.

"Sorry about that. I feel like part of this is my fault. In the square last week...I'm sorry."

"I thought you hated me. You practically couldn't get away from me fast enough." Sonny pointed out.

"I wasn't feeling great. I had to leave..I..."he blurted out.

"It's o.k. Will, I'm glad your here now. I sure hope we can be friends." Sonny said taking a hold of Will shirt.

This pushed Will over the edge. His temptation took over. He knew he had to leave.

"I have to leave. I can't be here." he panicked.

"Will, don't go just yet." gripping him tighter.

"Sonny, I can't...I have to..."

Before he knew it, He was giving in to his temptation. He slowly pushed Sonny's back to a large oak tree. He gasped. He laid his face in the curve of his neck. Inhaling him. His scent. Sonny didn't push him away. He loved this closeness, feeling him pushing against his chest. Feeling his breath on his neck. Will pulled his face back far enough to look directly into Sonny's eyes. He saw his reflection. It scared him. He released him from his grip.

"Sonny I...I can't be here. I'm no good for you." turning away in shame.

"Don't be sorry. Please Will, meet with me later tonight. I can't explain it, but I need to see you again. Please?" he begged.

"I don't think that's a good idea." he answered.

"Please?"

"I have to go, I'm sorry Sonny." he said as he turned and left.

More confused than ever, Sonny made his way to the square. Thinking of what the hell just happened. He couldn't even try to explain to himself. A feeling of need took over his body. He needed Will Horton...

Frightened by his encounter with Sonny, of theses feelings that appeared out of nowhere. What if he had lost control? What if he would have hurt him? These questions rush through his mind. Feeling very vulnerable, he laid there, thinking of him...of Sonny. He pulls out a piece of paper from the night stand, find a pen and starts to write. He folded the paper and put it in his pocket and rushed to Sonny's before he got home. Hope to leave it there so he could know he was thinking of him, but he needed time. Time to be ready for him. To get his temptations under control... He left the note on Sonny's window and disappeared in the night.

Sonny was just getting home. He immediately made his way to shower and get ready for bed. disappointed by Will not showing up, he walked to the window and stared at the moon. He noticed a piece of paper neatly folded under a small rock left on his window. He opened the window and took the paper and opened it. It read:

**I leave this on your window,  
****I think of you every day,  
****You are My Son, please wait for me,  
****I'll be in your shadow everyday...**

He gently took the piece of paper in his hands and made his way to pick up his journal. returning to his bed, He opened his journal and placed the paper inside and smiled.

_"Hey, Sonny K. here again, what a treat, twice in one day. You will never guess what happened today. I was walking along a small trail near the mansion and I knew he was watching me again. I could feel him. Then not paying attention, I tripped. He appeared out of no where and helped me up. We actually talked a few minutes. But then, he started acting weird and left again. I asked him to meet me tonight, but instead he left me this note. I know he will be with me tonight when I sleep. Watching over me. He was not ready to see me again just yet, but just knowing he was thinking of me was enough. I have no idea what is up with him, but I have a feeling I'm going to find out soon..."_

He went back to the window to see if he could see him from a distance. He knew he was there. Waiting in the shadows of the night. He whispered softly through the window.

"I'm waiting for you..."


	3. Chapter 3

CRAVE FOR YOU CHAPTER 3

It's been two weeks since Will and Sonny have spoken face to face in person. The first two nights nothing happened. But on the third day, Sonny woke up and found a note left on his desk. He could feel his heart beating faster as he opened it, hoping it was from Will. He had missed him so much the past few nights. He dreamed about those ocean blue eyes he heard so much about from Abigail. But they were always hidden behind those black sunglasses that never left his face. He made his way to his bed and took a deep breath. He opened the note and started to read...

**Hello Sonny,**  
**I'm thinking of you.**  
**Every day, every hour, every minute, every second...**  
**I promise, I'll be there soon...**

**William Horton**

Slowly, Sonny's fingers carefully reached out at the words on the paper. He closed his eyes and tried picturing Will writing the letter. He felt his pulse race. He realizes that it's almost time to leave for his busy day. He hurries and gets ready for his appointments and leaves the mansion. The hours seem to drag by for Sonny all day . He wanted to get back home and write a note for Will. Hoping Will would know it's for him. he thought that he could feel him some where near by, but he didn't want to make a fool of himself by looking around, so he just went on with his appointments for the day. He made it home around five. He was trying to get there early to write him a note. So he went straight to his room and sat down at his desk . He wasn't sure how to start, but after a deep breath he picked up a pen and the words started to flow.

**Hi Will, **  
**I had a very busy day with appointments today, **  
**but you were on my mind...**  
**I can't get you out of there.**  
**I feel so drawn to you...**  
**...soon can't get here fast enough.**

**Sonny K.**

He folded it up and put it in his journal for now, to later put it on his desk where he found his note this morning. With that done, he headed back down stairs to have Dinner with his family. He sat down at the table and quietly and had his meal, but mostly just sitting their playing with his food, not really interested his meal anymore. He had to find a way to leave without them asking questions. Suddenly a crashing noise came from his room.

"What was that?" Justin asked. "Sounds like it came from your room Son," he added getting up to go check it out.

"Wait, I'll go dad. I left a pile of books on the desk. They must have fallen over. Anyways, I have to finish my report for the bank proposal I have to send tomorrow." he sprang, knowing this was his way out of Dinner.

"But Sonny, you hardly even touched your food? Is everything alright?"

''Thanks mom but nothing is wrong, I think I'm will go up and have a shower and go out. See you later,'' he rushed upstairs.

He went up to his room and was going to pull out his diary. His diary was not there. It was laying there on his bed. He remembers leaving it on the desk. He looked around the room to see if there was any sign that Will was there. He saw nothing out of the ordinary. He opens his journal to find his note was gone. He knew Will was there in his room. He smiled. He decided to go take a shower. He was just leaving to make his way to the bathroom when he heard a knock at his door.

"Sonny?" a soft unfamiliar voice came from the other side.

He rushed to the door, nervously opening it up.

"Will," he whispered.

He stood there with his perfect smile, his dark shades, his perfect body...

"Hey, can I come in? I'm sorry to show up here like this but..." taking a deep breath,

"I had to see you Sonny. Hope that's O.k." Will asked.

Still in shock from seeing him standing there at his door, he finally was able to speak.

"Yes, please come in."

Will walked in closing the door behind him. He took off his jacket and gently put it on the bed. He turn's to face Sonny. Sonny was still not responding. He was still speechless. Will walked over to him. He slowly brushes Sonny's face with his hand. Caressing each details of his face. This made Sonny melt. He bends slightly, making their body's touch, he whispers...

"Soon is over..." he pulls back to look into his eyes.

Sonny wrapped his arms around him. He was afraid to scare him off, but Will pulled him closer.

"I have missed you Sonny... You have no idea how much."

"Will.." Sonny paused.

"Please don't ask questions that I can't answer. Tonight, I just want to be with you here...To feel you next to me...Please?" Will begged.

Sonny reached out to hold Will's hand. Intertwining their fingers together, he leads Will to his bed.

"Will you lay here with me?" he asked Will.

He nodded in agreement. Sonny made his way to turn off the lights, never releasing Will's hand once. Before laying next to Sonny, Will removed his dark shades. He kept his head down afraid to let him see his eyes. Sonny slowly pulls up his face so their eyes can meet. Sonny is amazed at what he sees. Will's eyes were like burning embers. Will turns in shame.

"Please, Let me see the real you. Don't hide from me anymore Will."

"Sonny, stop please...You might not like what you see." as he tries to leave.

"Will...Don't go..." Sonny demands. "I need you."

He stops in his tracks. Just as he is about to open the door, he can hear Sonny's heart beating away. Hearing each beat like it's pulsing in his ears. Making him crave for Sonny even more. Sonny get's up and walks over to him.

"I need you in my life Will. I can't explain why, but I know I do. I feel your presence around me. I know I'm safe when your around. I feel you watching me at night when I'm laying here in my bed sleeping. I see you in my dreams every night, and I know you feel it too...Please Will, say you feel it..."

Before Sonny could say another word, Will grabbed him and pushed his back against the bed room door. He slowly brings his lips close to Sonny's. Both breathing each other in, feeling the passion and desire in each other body's. Will kisses Sonny. Sonny replies by putting his hand behind Will's head. Their lips moving over each others as Will slides his tongue into Sonny's mouth. Tasting him. Feeling like he's gonna loose control, he pulls back. Eyes still locked to Sonny's, he gives him one last kiss and walks over to the window. Sonny walks up behind him and slides his hands around his chest holding him tight. Will finally breaks the silence.

"I feel it too Sonny...Don't ever forget that. I don't want to go home right now because I don't want to miss you tonight."

"Then don't..."

Taking his hand once again, Sonny walked Will over to his bed. They both laid there looking at each other for hours until Sonny fell asleep. Will just looked at Sonny sleeping thinking of how happy he was at this very moment. He bent over and kiss the top of Sonny's head and whispered.

"Good night my angel...I'll see you in your dreams..."


	4. Chapter 4

CRAVE FOR YOU 4

The sun just stating to rise over Salem. Beaming it's way through the window of Sonny's room. Will watches Sonny sleep, gently caressing his hair. He looks over at the clock to see what time it was. 5 am. Slowly he tries to remove his arm from under Sonny without waking him. He get's out of bed and leans in to kiss Sonny before he leaves. Sonny starts moving around, searching for Will next to him. Opening his eyes to see Will standing over him.

"You stayed the night! This is so amazing to wake up this way." Sonny said while trying to wake up from this dream. But he soon realized it was reality.

"Hey," Will whispered trying to make sure not to wake anyone up. "I'm sorry I woke you up. Go back to sleep, it's way to early."

"But Will..."

"No but's, you need to rest Sonny. I have to go now."

Sonny lowers his eyes.

"When will I see you again?" he sadly asks.

"Meet me at the pub at 9 am? I have a few things to do before you can have me for the whole day." Smiling at Sonny, he bends back down and softly kisses his lips.

Sonny nodded in agreement as Will gracefully turned and walked out.

Since last night's kiss , he just couldn't get Will out of his mind. Every time that he closed his eyes, he remembers the kiss. How it felt when there tongues touched. The way it reached all the way down his body to his toes. No other kiss had him feeling like this in his whole life. Just thinking about Will drove him insane. They were going to meet outside of the pub at 9 am, but time was dragging by as it was only 6am. So he get up and starts sorting through his wardrobe. Trying to find the perfect outfit to ware. In the end, he picked out a tight pair of jeans and t-shirt. He hop's in the shower to get ready for his date. He pauses and thinks to himself, _"Is this really a date?"_. Once in the shower, the only thing he could picture was Will. How he would look under the showers with him. His perfect wet hair, his perfect wet body...driving Sonny to become aroused. He talks to himself to calm down. Once shower completed, he started to dress and looked over at the clock. It was now 7 am. He decided to write in his journal.

_"Hey, Sonny K. here again and you will never guess what happened. Will kissed me. So many nights I dreamed about how it would feel like to be kissed by him with those lips. To be held by his strong arms... How is it that a person that I hardly even know, can turn my life upside down with just a look my way. I think I'm falling for this guy and it scares me. How is it possible to know in my heart, so soon that he is the one for me. But I have so many unanswered questions. I need to get to know him better. He is a mystery to me. When he smiles or looks my way , does he even know that my heart stops beating? I get so flustered that I can't breath or think straight when he is around me. I can't stop thinking about what he is doing or where he is. He as captured my heart and soul with a simple glance. He stayed the night with me. Watching me. I can't believe this is happening. Well I got to go, meeting up with Will soon. Wish me luck..."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

**"I always wondered what the sun would taste like...Never in a million years I would of imagined that it tasted so sweet. I did it. I finally was able to taste him...Sonny. I spent nights wondering around, watching him sleep, watching him dream, in trying to prepare myself for him...Feeding is become easier now with a bit of practice. It helps the burning inferno inside my body. It helps me be with my Son. I can now be close to him now without wanting to kill him. **** I can never loose control with him ever. He is becoming my life...My obsession...I never felt this way before, but I'm afraid...Once he knows the real me, Once he knows my secrets, once he knows my curse...He makes me feel alive...I can never loose my Son..."**

He closes his journal, and tried to paint a picture of happy in his mind. All he can see is Sonny. He smiles. He notices that it's time to meet up with Sonny, he swiftly rushes to get ready. Excited that in just a few minutes he would see him again, in the same way terrified that it could be gone in a heart beat. He picks up his jacket and makes his way to the pub.

As Sonny get closer to the pub, he could see Will leaning up against the front of a store window facing the other way. This gave him a chance to really look at Will without being embarrassed or caught out staring like a fool. He slowed down his pace, taking his time getting there so he could admire Will in every way. Suddenly, Will sensed that he was being watched by someone. He looked at his watch and knew right away who it was. So he turned around to face Sonny, who was making his way towards to him. Hearing Sonny's heart beating faster each step he got closer. He couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Son, you're looking mighty hansom today. Who's the lucky guy?" he jokingly asks.

Sonny blushes.

"Hey Will, so what is our plan for today ?" he shyly replies.

"Well, I thought we would go and hangout the park is that o'k, or did you want to go somewhere more private Sonny ?."

''If it's fine with you, could we possibly go somewhere more private so we can talk about what's going on here."

Will steps closer to Sonny. Making Sonny melt in his body, he pulls him in for a small but sweet kiss and says,

''Sonny, we have all day to talk. So for now, could we just hang out for a few hours. I really want to spend some time with you."

"Sure Will, I would love that." he answers back.

They went to the park and walked around for a while. They then decided to find a nice spot to relax and enjoy each other's company. He pulled Sonny back towards him. Making him lay against his chest. Not taking their eyes off each other one minute. Will slowly moved his hand towards Sonny's, hoping Sonny would meet him half way. He did... Will started to run his fingers through Sonny's hair, gently caressing with each stroke, feeling Sonny's body tremble. He bends over to pick up his jacket and cover Sonny's arms, brushing is face with his thumb, tracing slowly the contour of his lips. He tilts Sonny's head back to positioning him for a kiss. He cupped his face with both is hands and pulls him in. Tasting him over and over again. Tasting each lip. Discovering every inch of Sonny's mouth. They were lost in each other. Will then pulled him in even more. Caressing his back of Sonny's neck and wandering every inch of his chest. He never wanted to let him go, he releases the kiss...

"Well, that was intense don't you think?" Will asks a recovering Sonny.

"Hmm...mm...yes it was. I'm sorry Will, you made me loose myself there for a few moments."

"It's alright Son, I lost myself into you too. You make me feel so alive Sonny. I never want that feeling to go away. You are so perfect and I thank you for waiting for me...to be ready. I hate that I had to put you through feeling rejected. That was the hardest thing I ever had to do. It's been killing me inside for weeks. Not being able to see you, to talk to you, to touch you..."

"What do you mean Will? Not being able to?"

"I can't tell you Sonny, I'm afraid to loose you. I'm not good for you."

"Will, please stop saying that. I'm here for you. I want to help you."

"Sonny, no one can help me..." he cries.

"Please Will tell me what's going on, your not going to loose me, I promise."

"I need more time Sonny. I have to go..." he turns to run once again.

"Will, you are not running away from me anymore. If you need time, then time you shall have. I'm not going anywhere." trying to convince Will, he pulls him into his arms again. Holding him tightly, he pulls back Will face and whispers.

"I love you Will. Please don't do this to me. Please don't leave me like this." as he starts to cry himself.

"Sonny, I...I love you too." Will says returning the three little words that would change things forever.

After a few minutes of recomposing them selves, Will reached for Sonny's hands.

"Let me walk you home Sonny if that's O.k." wiping away the tears from Sonny's face.

"That would be great. Will?" he asks.

"Yes Sonny!"

"Please come over tonight. I need to feel you close to me. My parents are going out and I don't want to be alone."

"Are you sure it's O.k. for you to bring your boyfriend up to your room?" he laugh.

"Boyfriend?" Sonny exclaimed.

"Yes, My Boyfriend." Will proudly said lifting Sonny off the ground and spinning him around a few times before he planted his lips to his now boyfriend's lips. He walked Sonny up to the mansion front door. Not wanting to let him go, he turns to Sonny and kisses him goodbye.

"I'll see you later Sonny," keeping his eyes locked to Sonny.

"Can't wait!"

"I'll be missing you each minute we're apart," Will declared.

"Will, I'll be thinking of you until you return."

"I'll be here around 9. Is that to early?"

"It's perfect!" Sonny smiles.

"I love you Sonny."

"I love you too Will." leaning in one last time for a kiss. Sonny watches Will walking down the pathway as he is leaving the mansion. Once Will is out of site, he goes inside and closes the door. Leaning his back to the closed door, he smiles. He didn't notice his mother was watching him through the side window.

"Well, someone is glowing!" a laughing Adrienne replied.

"Mom! Oh my god, did you..." Sonny awkwardly said.

"Yes, I saw you and Will kissing and I think it's the sweetest thing I ever saw. I also saw him sneak out early this morning."

"Mom, this is so..."

She cuts him off.

"Sonny, you're a young man now. You can do as you please. I was surprise to see Will here last night. He changed so much in a few weeks. He has become a hansom young man now days."

"What do you mean change?" he asks.

She walks over to the study and takes out a picture of Will and his aunt Maggie taken about one month before Sonny came home. She gives it to Sonny. Sonny is amazed by the transformation. His eyes were a deep shade of blue, his hair was a darker blond, his skin, his height...Everything was different about him.

"Well, I leaving to meet you father for a late supper. Have fun with Will tonight."

"Thanks mom. I will."

Sonny takes the picture up to his room and puts it in his journal. Leaving him with even more questions then before. He quickly writes a line under the picture of Will.

_"What ever it is, I'm not going to turn my back on you... "_

Pushing his journal aside, he takes a deep breath and starts preparing for his evening with Will._  
_


	5. Chapter 5

CRAVE FOR YOU CHAPTER 5

Sonny needed to go out and get some food and drinks for later tonight. They had made plans to just stay in and watch some movies and spend some alone time together. Will would only be over at 8 pm and it was for 5 pm now so he had a few hours to get ready . Once back from the market, Sonny went into the kitchen to make sure everything was ready for tonight. He then went back up to his room and picked out a pair of sweatpants and an old comfy t-shirt and jumped into the shower . Once he was dressed, he came back down stairs to set up the movie fix in the main TV room. He had the whole house to himself tonight as Justin and Adrienne were out for most of the night. He was so busy making sure that everything was ready, that he didn't even know that Will was waiting at the front door until he heard a knock , so he went and answered it .

"Hey Son," Will said with a large smile leaning against the door frame still wearing his dark sunglasses of course.

He walks right passed him and leans in and kissed Sonny on the cheek.

''Hi Will," Sonny tried to say under the effect of getting a kissed.

He had just got a look at Will as he walked past him. So he closes the front door and turns around. He nearly lost it. Will had his back turn to him and he was taking of his jacket to hang it up. Sonny couldn't help but fixate him. Will had on a pair of blue denim jeans on that showed off his body perfectly and a very loose black shirt with a few buttons opened showing that very firm and toned chest that he had. When will turned around he realized that Sonny was staring so he walked up to Sonny and whispered in his left ear.

''I think you're looking hot too,'' and laughed.

When Sonny realized what he said, he got embarrassed at being caught out. They just stood there on the spot for a few minutes looking at each other. Not sure of what to do next, he end up stepped forward and tenderly kisses Will on the lips a few times before finally being able to speak.

''I have missed you Will."

Sonny went to step back and reach for Will's hands, but once again, Sonny happily found himself up against a wall again, being kissed by his boyfriend. After a few long and deep kisses, Will pulled back and looked Sonny straight in the eyes and said.

''You have no idea how I have missed you too babe." making Sonny almost faint then and there.

"Will, you drive me crazy." Sonny said trying to catch his breath once again.

"And you Mr. Kiriakis, you...you take me breath away."

"Will..."

"shh..." cutting Sonny off with his lips touching Sonny's again.

This time the kiss was powerful. It was like a blazing fire hitting a wall of ice. melting in each other arms, feeling each others body's pressing against each other. Will could hear Sonny heart race. He could smell the flow of blood running through his veins. The craving he had for this person was becoming more and more intense. He starts to pull back a bit to get himself under control, taking Sonny by the hand and walks in the living room.

Will had snuggled into the big soft couch to watch a movie with Sonny. Sonny decided to put the latest vampire movie that just came out a few days before. He puts the movie in the dvd player and grab the remote and goes back to Will. He really wanted to snuggle into Will's chest. Not wanting to feel like his was pushing it, he instead sits really close to him so that their shoulders were touching. As the movie got going, both boys seem to be getting closer to each other. Soon enough, Sonny's head was laying on Will's chest. Shortly after, Will's wrapped his arms around Sonny, holding him tightly. Will was enjoying just being like this with his boyfriend. It felt nearly normal for him. He kinda found it funny that he was a vampire himself watching a movie about a human with a vampire boyfriend. Sonny had really got focused into the story line. He thought the vampires were so beautiful to look at. He had a thought that this guy reminded him of Will. Sonny thought he was being silly and forgot about again .

As the movie went on, Sonny was loosing focused on the tv screen. Will had been subconsciously caressing Sonny 's side where his arm and hand laid. He had tried so hard to not feel the sensations that Will was causing to feel. He felt himself getting hard and was trying to hide it from Will. But when the couple started to have sex in the movie, it pushed Sonny over the edge.

"Will?" Sonny blurted out, hoping that he wouldn't notice his husky voice. But thankfully, he was so focused on his thoughts that he didn't even notice .

"Yeah Sonny,"

When sonny didn't reply right away, Will looked at Sonny and saw the agony he was in. Sonny's eyes were closed, taking deep breaths. Will slowly moved down Sonny body, rubbing himself against him as he leaned over to Sonny 's other side and grab the remote. He came to the decision that movie time was over for now , so he and turned off the movie . He got up and pulled Sonny up by his hands. Still holding one hand, he lead Sonny out the tv room and up the stairs to his room. When Sonny realized they got to his bedroom, he started to speak to Will again.

"Wait, are you sure your ready for this,'' and he started to step back from Will.

Will steps closer to Sonny and puts his hand on his cheek and says while looking into his boyfriend eyes the whole time.

''Baby, trust me, I just want to be with you. We have this whole house to our selves for a few hours and do we really want to be watching other people make out when it can be us ?'' as he opens the bedroom door.

Sonny didn't say anything but instead pushed Will through the door into his room. Will realizes where they were heading, so he just to walk backwards watching Sonny the whole time. Sonny slowly reaches out and touches Will's lips. Causing him to open his mouth and moan. Sonny presses his lips onto Will's, while unbuttoning his shit, exposing Will's sculpted chest. Will quickly shifts positions, taking Sonny in his arms and lowering him down onto the bed. He then pulls Sonny's shirt off and leaves it on the floor next to his.

The sweet tender kisses were gone, leaving way to the raw aggressive passionate kisses. Taking out his tongue, Will licked Sonny's bottom lip and begins to suck on it, leaving Sonny to moan into his mouth. Neither one was slowing down. Sonny was getting aroused. Will could feel Sonny getting harder underneath him as they were grinding into each other. Causing him to loose focus. He reached for Sonny's hand and placed it down on his swollen throbbing member. Once Sonny started to rub it, slowly he also put his hand on Sonny's pants sending him to a complete state of desire. Will was so happy that he forgot and let his guard down just for a second. He didn't trust himself yet to go that far, but his craving for Sonny was stronger than he realized. The kissing became biting and the gently caresses became hard core. Will felt is body tense up. Feeling his fangs coming out. He knew he had to stop before Sonny would get hurt. Accidentally, Sonny swiped his tongue across his teeth which caused a small drip of blood. Not anything for Sonny to notice, but it caused a sudden change in Will. In a split second, Will was up and getting dressed, leaving Sonny confused more than ever. Leaving the room without a single glance his way .

Will flew down stairs and out the door. He urgently needed distance from Sonny. The craving for his blood was taking all his strength in the world not to go back and feed. But his love for Sonny is so strong, that he would do everything in his power to protect him. Even if that was letting him go...He really thought he could handle it , he would need more time. As he turned away, he could hear and feel the tears running down Sonny's face, He knew that he had just hurt the person he loved the most, but he just couldn't let Sonny know what he was.

Before he could leave, Sonny ran after him screaming.

"Will, please don't run away from me. Tell me what's going on,"

"Sonny, you need to go back inside and forget about me...I told you before, I'm not good for you." keep his back turned to Sonny so he would not see his face.

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that," he continued to cry. "I'm falling in love with you Will."

Those words made Will burst into tears, falling knees first to the ground. Removing his glasses and wiping away the tears, he slowly turns around to face Sonny. Terrified of what his reaction was going to be, he had to show him what he truly was. A vampire...

"Please Sonny, Don't be afraid of me. I'm not going to hurt you," he said.

Sonny walked up to him. Taking his left hand, he touched Will's face, tracing each detail with his finger. He looked deep into Will's eyes, loosing himself in to the burning fire. He takes Will's face between his hands and pushed his lips onto his.

"Will, I'm not afraid of you. I love you so much, nothing will ever take you away from me."

"Sonny..." he tries to speak.

"Please Will, let me finish. I want to be with you no matter what. We will get through this together."

"But Sonny...I'm a vampire...Your human..."

"Yes Will, but I'm a human who is in love with a vampire. And I'm not going to let anything change that. Ever..." Sonny said removing the last tear from Will's eye.

"I love you so much Sonny. You are the most amazing person I ever met." Will declared making Sonny smile.

"I love you too Will. Now come on, let's get back inside. I think we have a lot to talk about."

"Can we talk tomorrow Sonny, Right now, all I want to do is hold you in my arms and never let you go," Will asks.

"Sure we can, because all I want is to be held by my boyfriend tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

CRAVE FOR YOU CHAPTER 6

You could here the silence. It was so clear. Not a sound was coming from Will. He was just standing there. Looking through the window and the world below. Still trying to replay what just happened in his mind, Sonny couldn't believe it. One minute they were making out on his bed, and the next minute Will was racing away and...Will's was a vampire. Not sure if he should speak, he slowly walks up to Will and wraps his arms around his waist.

"You alright baby?" he asked.

Will was trying to pull himself together. He went to walk away, but he heard that sweet voice behind him. He already knew who it was so he wiped away his tears and turned around to face Sonny. Sonny took a step forward and started to reach out, but will stepped back putting some distance between them. Sonny shuddered at the realization and let his hand drop by his side. Will could see the hurt look in Sonny eyes that he had just put there by pulling away again. Sonny wiped away his tears that were rolling down his face.

"I thought you wanted to be with me like that Will, it was your idea to go upstairs to my room. You even said that i was your** Son**'', at first will didn't know what to say, but he would at lease try.

"Sonny, don't ever think I never wanted you like that...Ever...I want nothing more than to be with intimate with you. So many times I have dreamed of being inside your body. With you laying underneath me... But it won't and can't happen.

''Why not? If we both love each other so much. Why can't we be together that way,'' pleaded Sonny as he tried to reach for Will.

" I thought I was fine, but I could have hurt you just now Sonny. I can't ever hurt you.'' crying his way back to the front door.

He didn't make it very far from the house. His legs gave way and he fell to the ground in a mess. He was sobbing and shaking, his insides were screaming for Sonny. He really thought he could be with his baby like any other couple, but just now proved that it would never work it was just to dangerous to be anywhere near Sonny until will could control his thirst for blood.

Sonny grabbed his jacket and rushed after him, finding him only a few feet from the mansion crumble to the ground. When he feels Sonny getting closer, he get back up and tries to run off again.

''And what, you think this isn't hurting me? Will, I don't care, please just don't leave me like this again.'' as he fell to his knees, heart broken to pieces.

"Oh my god! Sonny..." rushing over in a heart beat.

He carefully stepped forward and pulled Sonny off the ground and started to wiped away the tears.

"Sonny, Why do you love me so much?" as he lifted Sonny's head to look in his eyes.

"Because...because you complete me Will. I have never been in love before, nor have I ever been with anyone. You are the first person I ever let enter in my heart. I want you to be the last..."

"You really think this can work baby?"

"We will make it work...I need you in my life Will."

He takes Sonny by the hand and asks.

"Will you come with me Sonny? I want to show you something."

"Would you come with me Sonny? There is something I want to show you."

Sonny nodded in agreement, taking Will's hand. They both made their way walking into the sunset.

They walked for what seemed to be hours. Will was leading the way through the woods. When he got to the spot where he remembers waking up, he stops and turns to Sonny.

"This is where I remember waking up. I was scared and paralyzed. Once I was able to get up, I ran home...I remember my throat burning like it was on fire. I could not breathe. I went through article of Salem history and found one on the chosen one."

"What do you mean the chosen one?" Sonny questioned.

"Every 100 years, the shadows of Enchanted Cove takes the soul of a human on the night of his 19th birthday...Sonny, I was the chosen one." taking a deep breath.

"When were you sure? I mean, that you were a vampire."

"Within 24 hours, my whole body changed. My eyes, my face, my hair, everything... I started to crave for blood a few hours after my transformation. So I started to feed on animals. I don't want to be a monster Sonny...I'm so scared..."

"Hey, Come here." holding Will tightly in his arms. "I'm never going to leave you..ever..." Sonny pointed out.

"You are the most amazing person I ever met Sonny Kiriakis." Will declares.

"Well, I think your pretty damn amazing yourself." making Will blush.

He walks up to Will and the both engage into a heart warming lip lock.

"One more thing," pulling Will closer to his body. "I don'y want to be here one more minute."

"No...Are you sure about that?"

"Very!"

Both very nervous, they made their way to Will's apartment. Not sure of what was in store for them next, they were both ready and willing to find out...together...


	7. Chapter 7

CRAVE FOR YOU 7

Still walking hand in hand, they both made their way back to Will's apartment. Shivering from the idea of being with Sonny, Will was not even able to unlock the door. He kept trying to put in the key, but it came to be too much for him. Sonny gently took his hand and guided Will to key hole and turned the knob, leaving way to the door to finally open. They both walking with anticipation of what was about to happen, but yet they we both as equally terrified of the outcome.

Will kept awkwardly walking around the apartment, keeping his distance from Sonny. The only thing he could think about was how much he was scared to hurt him. Sonny wanted nothing more than for Will to relax. So he took a few steps forward towards Will, and pulled him for a kiss. Will returned the kiss more with passion and desire, pushing his tongue inside to taste each inch of his mouth. His hands caressed the back of Sonny's head, running his fingers through his hair. Leading Sonny into a spiral of moans and groans. Feeling the the burning inferno within his body with every kiss, he feels his fangs on the verge of breaking out, turning in to the creature he really was...A vampire...resting his head on the crook of Sonny's neck, trying to regain control, he turns away with his back facing Sonny. Sonny reaches out to him, grabbing a hold on to his shoulder, heavily breathing...

"Don't Will, please," he begged.

"Sonny, I can't..." trying to hide the shame he felt inside.

"Yes you can. Don't hide from me...," wrapping his arms from behind, lifting his left hand to reach his shin. Trying to make him turn around to see he has nothing to be afraid of.

With Sonny's hand helping him, Will finally turned to face Sonny. Showing all of himself in his vampire form. Amazed by what he saw, Sonny lifts his hand to Will face. Tracing each detail with his fingers. Thinking to himself this beautiful creature was his, he looks deeply into Will's eyes and smiles. Cupping is face with both his hands, he pulls him back in for a soft kiss. Leaving them both breathing into each others mouths. Feeling each other breathe on their faces as they are both _craving_ for each other. Will pulls his face back on last time, locking his eyes to Sonny's. Trying to understand how this human being could love him so much, how he could want him so much after everything. The look in Sonny's eyes gave him all the answers he was searching for. He saw forever...

Taking a hold of his hand, Sonny leads the way to the bedroom stopping a few inches from the bed. Turning to face him, he brushes his hands through his hair, to expose the beauty hidden underneath his golden locks, hiding away his perfect eyes that were only searching for him. Slowly removing each button of Will's shirt, revealing his cold sculpted chest. Kissing from his neck down to where his heart rested inside. Listening to each heartbeat knowing it was only for only him. Will then removed Sonny's shirt, searching every inch of his body like a predator. Inhaling him into a complete state of oblivion. The kisses became intense, each one with more force and temptation. Lifting Sonny into his arms, he slowly lowers him down to the bed lacing his fingers with Sonny. Carefully making sure he was not causing him pain in any way possible. Sonny sees the agony in Will's eyes, from trying to be gentle with him. So he speaks.

"Don't be afraid baby, I'm right here with you."

"Sonny, this is harder than I ever imagined. I...I have never been with anyone before," Will said looking away.

"Will, look at me...I have never been with anyone either, we will learn from each other,"

Sonny turns Will over and kisses his neck, licking his way down his chest. Taking his right hand and starts undoing Will's jeans. Sitting up a few moments only to remove them completely. He got up to remove his own pants. Never taking his eyes off Sonny, Will stops him. He sits up on the bed moving his legs to the side. Holding on to Sonny's thighs, spreading his legs apart, he slowly removes his pants. Feeling each curve of his body. He started to tremble...He could smell the blood rushing through Sonny's veins, making him even more desirable. Sonny removed his boxers, leaving Will hopelessly not able to resist anymore. He looks up at Sonny only for a moment before tasting him. Taking his time, he hears Sonny's moans of pleasure. Causing him to take him even deeper in his mouth. Sonny couldn't take it anymore. Will had him on the edge of releasing. Will slowly brings him back... Sonny then pushes Will back and crawls over him. Feeling each other's erections brushing each other, causing Will to moaned loudly, turning Sonny over once again. Kissing had become a hardcore battle of lust and love. Sonny was biting at Will's shoulders, his fingers were digging deeply in to Will's back.

"I want you so bad Will, I want...I want to feel you inside me..." Sonny begged panting trying to catch his breath.

"I don't want to hurt you Sonny. I'm afraid to lose control again."

"If you feel like your going to lose control, tell me. You are not alone Will."

"But what if.." Will tries to talk but Sonny cuts him off be pulling him in with a kiss.

Will breaks the kiss. Pulling himself up on his knees, as he prepares himself for Sonny. Taking Sonny's legs, he pulls Sonny's body down so each one rests on each side of him. Once positioned, he lifts Sonny's legs to expose his way of entry. Searching within Sonny's eyes for the approval to carry along, find it within seconds as Sonny eyes were screaming out to him to proceed. Will slowly started to push inside. He could feel the warmth of his lovers body, as he growls ferociously. Being within Sonny was more than he ever imagine. I was nothing like his dreams. It was better... Sonny moaned louder with each thrust, sending shivers through his spine with each movement he made. Arching his back up, demanding more from Will. Will then lifted Sonny so he was sitting on top of him. Body's still connected, laced together forming one. They moved in unison. Each kiss, was followed by a tender caress. Each movement was followed by their body's grinding, trying to get closer to one another. Whispering each others names, with so much passion and love. Will's felt himself loosing focus as temptation took over his body as he was about to come. He could see Sonny's heart racing, knowing he was on the verge of releasing. He lays him back down softly on the bed, and starts to stroke him. Moving faster with each stroke, thrusting deeper inside Sonny. He started to feel his body tense up again, leaving him to show his fangs. Taking all the power inside him not to drink Sonny then and there.

" I love you Will," Sonny cried.

" I...love...you...Sonny," he screamed.

Causing them both to released and fill the room with cries of pleasure and happiness.


	8. Chapter 8

CRAVE FOR YOU CHAPTER 8

_"Hey Sonny K. here! I don't even know where to start, well guess I'll start with last night was the most amazing day of my life. Will and I made love. I can't even think straight now. Will also told me his secret, my boyfriend is a vampire. All this time my heart belong to a real life vampire. Wow, I now understand why he looks so beautiful, no human is that gorgeous without help lol. I know it must have been so difficult for him to trust me enough to tell me his secret, but I'm so glad he did. I am so happy that I have someone who loves me so much that they are willing to be tortured to be around me. The way he made love to me was so beautiful and so caring. He made sure that I wasn't in any pain with being with a new-born vampire . As he made love to me, I could see it in his eyes that it was taking all his strength not to give in to his own vampire urges to feed from my body like he really wanted . I won't deny that it was a real sexual turn on to have a boyfriend that wanted to drink my blood. I must be nuts. As we laid in each other's arms after we had given ourselves to one another, I told him that I will love him forever. My whole body is still glowing from being with Will. I wonder if it will be like this every time we are together. God I hope so, because that was just amazing. I can still feel him inside me. It's like he still here with me inside, moving slowly taking me back to the my heaven. I knew being with him was dangerous, even if my life was as stake. He is worth it... My name is Sonny Kiriakis and I'm in love with a vampire! O.k. got to go. Meeting up with Abigail and Chad today. They don't know about me and Will yet. I have not talked to Will about us going public yet, guess I'll find out soon, later."_

Sonny arrived at the square a few minutes early. He searched around to see if he saw Chad or Abigail coming, but they were running a bit late. He was thinking of Will and how much he loved him. For the first time in his life, he was happy. For the first time in his life he felt like he was home. He was just genuinely happy. He can hear Abigail and Chad approaching, walking hand in hand. Wishing it was him and Will.

"Hey Sonny, What up?" Chad says with grin.

"Not much, keeping busy." Sonny says.

"Well, we haven't seen you around much, seems all our friends are either too busy or MIA these days." Abigail expresses.

"You know how it is, getting ready for new classes, trying to open my own coffee shop, it's taking most of my time," Sonny smiles.

"Wow, what are you so happy about?" Abigail questions.

"Ah...Nothing. Was just daydreaming,"

"Day dreaming about what? Or should I say about who? Wait...Wait...Sonny Kiriakis, have you met someone?"

Before Sonny could even answer, a soft voice came from behind him.

"As a matter of fact he has. Hey baby, I missed you," Will says lifting Sonny off the ground and kissing him deeply in front of everyone.

Sonny returned the kiss with as much passion, loosing himself in Will's kiss, forgetting Chad and Abigail were right there watching them make out.

"Oh my god! Will, you and Sonny?"

Nodding his head yes, Will was glowing with happiness, never once removing his eyes from Sonny. Sonny was smiling from ear to ear, so happy to announce to the world that Will was his boyfriend.

"How long have you too been together?" Chad Asks.

"Well, let's just say it was love at first sight," Will answered looking at Sonny and giving him a wink.

"I'm happy for you both, you deserve it," Chad says giving them a tap on the back.

"Well I have to go, I have a few things to do before dinner, so I'll see you later baby," Will says turning to Sonny.

"I'll be waiting, I love you Will," he whispers.

"I love you too Sonny," as he turns away and leaves the square.

"You too sure look great together. I need details," Abi points out.

"It just happened Abi. After we met, I was a little disappointed that he ran off so fast. I was walking along the trail next to the mansion, the one that leads to the square and I tripped and fell. He saw me and came to my rescue. We had this instant connection that I can't even explain,"

"I do see the connection. He could not take his eyes off of you one minute. He seems very protective of you,"

"Yes, I know. He is so amazing. I never felt this way before in my life Abi."

"Ah...Does that mean your falling in love with Will?"

"Abi, I am in love with Will," Sonny states.

"I'm just so happy for you both," she smiles. "we actually have to go too, we are meeting up with EJ for dinner. Let's plan something together soon,"

"For sure, I would like that, thank you."

"Great, later Sonny," waiving goodbye as she and Chad leaves.

Sonny starts to leave as well to get back home, but he stops in his track. He feels someone watching him. He smiles and turns around, knowing who it was. He sees from a distance Will resting on the side of the gate near the square entry looking at him. His phone beeps. He pulls out his phone and see a text from Will. He looks back up at Will who as now disappeared. He laughs, and begins reading the message.

**"I missed you so much last night. Wish I could have held you in my arms all night. Being with you was the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. You are the Sunshine of my life Sonny. Counting the minutes until we are back together as one...I love you so much."**

He puts his phone back in his jacket, still shimmering from the effect this message left on his mind. He walks away feeling like the luckiest person in the world, making his way back to the mansion.

Will waited for Sonny's parents to go to bed before going inside. He flew up Sonny's window and climbed into the room. He slowly walked over to the bed room door and locked it, turning around to the bed where is lover was sleeping. It had only been day since they were together, not only was Will craving for Sonny's blood, now, he couldn't get enough of being inside of his body .

Will stripped off his cloths to nothing and pulled back the bed covers. Looking at his boyfriend, he realized that Sonny body is in a lather of sweat. A little frightened, he gently touches Sonny's head. His body was extremely warm. Make him worry that Sonny was sick.

Sonny started to stir from Will's touch and started to opened his eyes. His vision was blurred for few minutes, so he rubbed his eyes and it then came back to normal. Sonny suddenly realized that Will was in his room and was standing right in front of him in naked.

Sonny didn't say one word, but instead just removed his boxers, throwing them the floor near the bed. Will followed by laying straight on top of Sonny not wasting any time. Sonny couldn't help but arch up as Will's cock rubbed against his own. Will pushed his tongue into Sonny's mouth. Licking and Biting his lips with each kiss. He could feel his teeth trying to come out as he heard Sonny's heartbeat starting to beat picking up the pace. He could hear a very distant other sound beat in the background, he tried to listen deeper but when Sonny grabbed his cock, but all was forgotten in a matter of seconds... Will was ready to break into Sonny. He was trying to reach into the night stand drawer when Sonny stopped him.

''Will, no condom, I'm only gonna be with you," as he leaned over and got the lube placing in front of Will's face .

''I am so in love with you Sonny, never will I let you go,'' he says as he is putting some lube on his fingers and ever slowly made sure Sonny is ready for him.

Without no hesitation, he slides his way into his lover's body that was his for the taking. Letting his animal instincts take control over his body. His eyes were hungry, devouring Sonny with each glance at his body. Sonny was also getting a bit fierce with Will. Begging and pleading for more.

"Faster Will," Sonny begged.

Will picked up the space to satisfy his lover. Sonny brought his thighs up closer and wrapped his legs around Will's waist. Making Will go even deeper so now he was thrusting faster and harder into Sonny.

''Oh god yes." Sonny kept screaming.

"shut... baby, your parents are sleeping in the other room." Will pointed out.

"I don't care, I want it harder," digging his fingers into Will's back leaving scratch marks, making Will even more aroused and hungry.

''Yes...yes...right there Will...'' Sonny moaned.

''FUCK, Sonny, I'm about to come."

"Come inside me Will, I want it. I'm coming too,"

''Oh YES!" Will screamed as he was releasing in to Sonny.

Will slowly pulled out of Sonny and climbed out the bed and went to get a wet cloth. When he got back, he noticed Sonny shivering like he was cold. Will didn't mention anything to him about it, but he was going to keep a closer eye on Sonny. Something just did not seem right...


	9. Chapter 9

CRAVE FOR YOU 9

Sonny was feeling off since he got up, but he had a meeting with his father to sign the papers to get his coffee shop up and running. he was hoping to hook up with his gorgeous boyfriend later tonight. As Sonny was getting closer to the meeting place, he was starting to feel hot and sick to the stomach. He did a quick stop into a pastry shop and bought a roll and a bottle of water to eat while he went over the papers with his dad . Sonny saw both his parents sitting down at the tables in eating area in HTS waving as he got closer.

''Hey mom, I didn't know that you would be here too," as he leaned over to kissing her cheek.

''Well your father rang me earlier and asked me out to lunch,"

"Sounds great, glad to see ya mom," Sonny says with a forced smile.

Sonny and Justin got started on the papers as Adrienne watched on. She noticed Sonny was looking a little out of it.

''Sonny are you feeling O.k., cause you looked a bit flushed?"

''Well truthfully mom, I have felt really off for a few days now. If I don't get better next week, I might ring up and go and see a doctor, because I have some plans for next month."

''I'm sure it's just a cold Sonny,"

As Sonny signed the last few pages, Justin looked at Adrienne with a worried look.

''Hey dad what is today's date? "

"It's the 25th Son, " just as he had said those words both Justin and Adrienne realized that the family curse had caught up with Sonny.

''Sonny before I forget, your mother and I have to go away for a few days this week. So you will have the house to yourself over the weekend. I'm sure you will be happy to be able to have your friend stay over."

"Sure, that sounds great! Can't wait to tell him."

"We should go now so that we make our lunch date time. We will see you at home Son, love you."

"Love you too," he said as he watched his parents walk away hand in hand, so in love for the world to see.

Sonny thought to himself that he hoped that one day, it could be him and Will like that. Sonny decided to eat his roll there before he moved on.

* * *

''Justin I really thought that it was over with us. Why now and not when he was younger? I don't understand why now?"

''Adrienne, well maybe with the new generation of us, it waits for us to grow older in our bodies so that the change is not so violent. It could also just mean that Sonny has found his other half, his soul mate just like we did. If he has sweats now, then he will have his first shift next month some time,''Justin explained.

"I'm just worried about our Son, Justin. This is going to tear him apart. And what about Will? They are joint at the hip now days. Sonny Loves him so much."

"They are going to get through this Adrienne. But, we need to talk to Sonny and explain."

From across the courtyard, they were being listen by someone. He didn't mean to listen to a private conversation, but when he heard his name being mentioned he had to listen in. Just as Justin and Adrienne walked off, Will pulled out of the shadows...

* * *

Sonny made it home with two hours to spare. He decided to write in his journal before Will arrived.

_Sonny K here! I really don't know what's wrong with me. I just don't feel right. It's like my blood is heating up one minute and my body starts to sweat, and the next minute, I'm shivering cold. My eyes are sore with burn and my vision is blurred. My body feels like it's going through a change, but what's freaking me out the most, is what i am dreaming at night. I see blood and bodies being ripped apart by some kind of a animal that has teeth and claws. I wake up from with nightmare with the taste of something in my mouth and my heart is beating to fast to be normal. I want to talk to Will so bad , but I'm worried that he will think i'm crazy and leave me. I feel that having him in my life at the moment is the only thing that is keeping me from freaking out big time. God help me, why do i feel like I am loosing my mind?_

He stripped his bed and put clean sheets and then he jumped under the shower. When he came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, he was greeted with Will laying on the clean sheets naked. Sonny unwrapped his towel and let it drop to the floor.

As Sonny was getting closer to the bed, Will could see the dark marks that were slowly showing under his eyes. It scared him down to the core of his body. Something was happening to his baby, his lover, his soul mate. He had to find out what it meant soon. Because within the next month, something was going to happen to Sonny. He did not know what, but for now, he was just going enjoy some alone with his man.

That night, Will made beautiful sweet love to Sonny. Telling him with every touch and every caress, just how much he loved and wanted him. Once they were done, Will climbed back into bed with a promise. A promise to be there when Sonny wakes up. Sonny snuggled into Will's body and closed his eyes, holding him tightly. Will felt Sonny Shiver again, so he decided to ask him about it.

"Sonny,"

"Yes baby," Sonny answered.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Please don't freak out, but I have been feeling strange all week. I can't even explain it either,"

"What do you mean strange?" Will demanded.

"One minute I'm cold, the next in boiling hot. When I first wake up, I see everything blurry and it takes me a while to focus. I sweat a lot too," a worried look appeared on his face.

"Sonny, do you think I'm making you sick?"

"Will, don't say that. Even if you did, I would never be able to live without you. You are my life William Horton." he said giving Will a kiss on the cheek.

Will worried about Sonny. He knows something is up, but he does not feel right to tell him about it, as he is not sure what it is. He hope Justin and Adrienne will explain everything sooner rather then later. He smiled at Sonny, think how amazing Sonny was and how much he was in love with him. All of a sudden, Sonny said something strange.

"I think your pretty amazing your self Will, and I am so in love with you too."

"What did you just say Sonny?" Will sat up freaking out.

"I just said I think..." Will cuts him off.

"Sonny...did you hear me say something?"

"Yes, you said I was amazing and you were in love with me," Sonny sits up and looks at Will.

Will did not respond right away. He looked at Sonny puzzled, trying to find a way to explain.

"Sonny, I don't what to say, but I did not say anything, I was thinking it,"

"What?" a confused Sonny answered.

"Sonny, you can read my thoughts...That's incredible!"

"Will, what the hell is going on?"

"I have no idea, but you can read my mind Son. Do you know what that means?"

"No,"

"Baby, your my soul mate, we are meant to be together," taking Sonny into his arms.

"Will, I always knew we had a connection that I couldn't explain. But this is huge. I love you so much Will."

"I love you so much as well Son, nothing is ever gonna come between us...ever..." Will said laying back down and taking Sonny in his arms with him.

* * *

The next morning, Will got up early to feed. Leaving Sonny to tend to his daily activities. He made his way across town, wanting to do some history research on other supernatural backgrounds for Salem. Nothing was jumping out, so he decided to go in search for the family history archives. After twenty minutes, he finally found something on the screen **''The history of the Kiriakis Family''.** He skimmed down the pages until he noticed a story back in the 1800's where a family camping trip accident that causes a whole family to die due to bear attack.

Will brought that page down and opened a new search typing in some key words that he had heard, and what was happening to Sonny. He hit the enter button and waits for the answer. He was hoping that the information was wrong, that this couldn't be happening to his boyfriend . But when the one word came up on the screen, Will's heart broke knowing what this would mean for Sonny. He was already finding it hard being a vampire every day, but for Sonny, he would have to come to terms of being a Werewolf very soon. He turned off the computer, walked out of the library and headed straight for his boyfriend's house.


	10. Chapter 10

CRAVE FOR YOU CHAPTER 10

Will arrived at the mansion in record time. He didn't know where to start, but he knew he had to talk to Sonny. Worried that there was only three weeks left before the full moon, still Sonny had no clue. Someone had to tell him. Not sure how this is going to play out, Will decided to wait a few more days, hoping that Sonny's parents would tell him when the got back. He puts away the information he printed in his jacket and makes his way to the mansion door.

He knocks a few times, but there was no sign of Sonny. He waited a few minutes and decided to let himself in. Worry started to take over his body. He raced impatiently through the mansion looking for Sonny. Once he gets to Sonny's room, he can hear something. Sounds of torture and pain. He opens the door to find Sonny, laying there, lifeless...

"Oh my god, baby are you alright?" Will frantically expresses.

"Will, somethings wrong with me," Sonny cries.

"I'm here baby, I'll help you. Come here," holding Sonny close to his body.

Will took Sonny in his arms and felt his burning skin. He was drenched in sweat, trembling through out his body. Darker rings circled, his once beautiful chocolate eyes. Will knew, he needed to tell him...before it was too late.

He left the room for a few minutes to gather his thoughts. He had no idea where to start, but he knew he was not about to let Sonny go through this alone like he did. He was going to be there...every step of the way. Even if he had to reveal his own secret, Sonny was worth more to him then anything.

Will comes back in with a cold towel, and applies it on Sonny forehead. Trying to reduce the fever caused by the transformation. The transformation that will cause his boyfriend to become a** Werewolf**.

A few hours passed and Sonny fell asleep with Will by his side. Will was taking care of him and reading in his documents for symptoms and causes. He found a document called "**The phase**". He began to read.

* * *

**THE PHASE**

THE FIRST PHASE WILL TAKE PLACE BEFORE** THE END OF THE CYCLE OF THE LAST QUARTER MOON**  
THE BODY STARTS TO CHANGE IN DRAMATIC WAYS, PREPARING THE NEW BODY FOR THE FULL TRANSFORMATION  
SIGNS OF FEVER AND SWEATS ARE THE FIRST SIGNS OF TRANSFORMATION  
INTENSE PAIN IN MUSCLES IN BONES AS BODY IS GROWING TO CAPTURE NEW TONE AND STRENGHT  
BLURRED VISION AND SOAR EYE PREPARING FOR NIGHT VISION AND ENHANCED SIGHT LEAVING EYES DARK AND BLACK  
HEARING BECOMES CLEAR AS THE BRAIN STARTS PREPARING FOR MIND READING

THE SECOND PHASE STARTS AT **THE END OF THE CYCLE OF THE NEW MOON  
**THE BODY STARTS TO ADJUST TO THE CHANGES AND SYMPTOMS ARE LESS ACUTE  
BODY IS ADJUSTED TO NEW ELEVATED TEMPERATURE OF 108 F  
MUSCLES ARE NOW FULLY DEVELOPED AND NEW BODY IS AT 50% FULL STRENGHT CAPACITY  
VISION IS NOW 20/20 WITH COMPLETE NIGHT VISION FULLY INTACT EYE BECOME GOLDEN BROWN  
ABILITY TO READ MINDS STARTS

THE THIRD PHASE STARTS AT** THE END OF THE CYCLE OF THE FIRST QUARTER MOON  
**THE BRAIN STARTS TO PREPARE FOR TRANSFORMATION  
BODY IS NOW FULLY DEVELOPED AND BODY IS AT 100% FULL STRENGHT CAPACITY  
BRAIN PREPARES FOR MENTAL ADJUSTMENTS CAUSING OVERPOWERING EMOTIONS  
THE MARK SLOWLY STARTS TO APPEAR ON THE BODY LEADING WAY TO THE NEW GENERATION OF WEREWOLF  
THE 6 SENSES OF NOW FULLY DEVELOPED READY FOR FULLY TRANSFORMATION

THE FINAL PHASE START AT **THE END OF THE CYCLE OF THE FULL MOON**  
BODY IS NOW PHYSICALLY AND MENTALLY READY TO TRANSFORM  
BODY MUST NOW LEARN TO ADJUST ONCE PHASED TO CONTROL TRANSFORMATION

* * *

"Will," Sonny speaks after waking up.

Will hides the documents by putting them in his jacket once again and sits beside Sonny.

"Hey Sonny," Will answered taking his hand and rubbing Sonny hair. "How you felling baby?"

"Better...Thank you for staying with me," Sonny gratefully says.

Sonny notices Will's acting a bit off. So he decides to ask him about it.

"Will, what's up? You look like your miles away here,"

"Sonny...we need to talk," he puts his head down. Will had no clue how to start of this conversation.

"Will baby, your scaring me here," Sonny looks back at Will terrified.

"Sonny, there is something I have to tell you. Please just listen and remember I'm always going to be by your side no matter what," Will explained.

Sonny sat there in complete confusion.

"Sonny, you were at the HTS with your parents today, I was also there...When the left you, they started talking and...I hear me name being mentioned, so I listened in on the conversation. Sonny you are not sick...your phasing,"

"What in the hell is that supposed to mean? I'm phasing?" he answered even more confused as ever.

"Sonny I heard a private conversation between your parents, saying that you have the curse, you should shift next month and they need to tell you about it. So I freaked out. I went to the library and did more research. I researched the history of Salem and the history of the Kiriakis family. I found some documents..." Will hands them to Sonny.

Sonny reads, not making a sound. Each line he reads, with each word, Will sees his face change. Sonny is lost for words. He takes the documents and give them to Will. He gets out of bed and walks over to the mirror, just standing there looking at himself. Will followed him and wraps his big strong arms around him. Trying to make him feel safe and loved, Will whispers in his ear.

"Nothing is going to change my love for you Sonny Kiriakis...Nothing," and kisses his cheek.

Sonny bluntly turns to Will.

"Nothing you say, not even me being a werewolf in the next few weeks?"

"Sonny, we will get through this together," Will reassured him.

"Will, please be rational here. Werewolf's hunt vampires. This as got to be a sick nightmare, this can't be happening to me," Sonny says freaking out.

"Calm down Sonny, there has got to be away to fix this. I can't even imagine ever being without you..." we will find a way."

"Will, please...Do you mind leaving me alone for a while. I need sometime to think. I have to call my parents," as he pushed Will away.

Will grabbed his jacket and started to leave, but before leaving he had a few more words for Sonny.

"I know this is a lot to handle Sonny, but I have been there. This was me a few months ago. I had no one until I met you. You have become my life, and I'm not letting you go through this alone. I'm gonna be right there by your side until the end...No matter what happens baby, I will only belong to you..."

Sonny races after Will, finally able to get close enough to grab his jacket. Turning Will around, he kisses him with all the love he feels in his body. Will lost himself into Sonny. But Sonny had a few other ideas in mind. Sonny grabs a hold of Will's ass, and lifts him up in the air, pressing him against the side wall next to the door. Sonny starts ripping off Will's shirt, feeling the animal inside him growing stronger. Will was no longer in control as Sonny was taking charge of the situation. Sonny puts Will down long enough for him to remove his pants, leaving way for Sonny to remove his own clothing. Temperatures were rising as the battle between the two body's were at war in a battle of lust and raw passion. Sonny was a lot strong then before, leaving Will at his mercy. He turned Will over and places him so his body is now laying over the desk. He pulls Will into his body by the hips to make his entry as smooth as possible. He knew this was Will's first time being in this position and wanted it to be amazing for him. Slowly he entered forbidden grounds. Will growled ferociously, followed by gasps of pleasure and intimacy. The love making went on for hours. Neither wanting to let go of each other, knowing this might be the last time they would be able to make love this way, before the phase, but Sonny was not able to hold it in anymore. He started stroking Will a few minutes before he was ready to release, leaving them both to end the battle on even grounds...

For Sonny, this battle was far from over...and Will knew that the next few weeks were gonna be very difficult for Sonny.

But for Will, the battle has just begun...He was gonna have to fight for his love and find a way for them to be together...

* * *

**"Many people thinks love is easy... But truly it is not. It's a never-ending battle of heart, fighting to be together. My name is William Robert Horton and I'm a vampire. A vampire who is in love with Sonny Kiriakis...a werewolf. All is fair in love and war you might think, but truly nothing is fair in love and war. I will prove to you the love will prevail. I will be with my Son...I will find a solution...Nothing or no one could take away my Son..."**


	11. Chapter 11

CRAVE FOR YOU CHAPTER 11

_Sonny K here, And I love my boyfriend so much, but he really has no idea how scared that I am. He doesn't see my dreams anymore, so it's hard for him to understand what's in my mind. He is trying to be there for me, but I'm afraid to even be close to him right now. My parents should be back today. They are going to tell me about the family curse. I should be angry at them for not telling me, but I can't... It's not their fault... Will's going to come back soon. He wants to be here when I talk to my mom and dad. He as been so supportive of all this, but I still don't know who this is going to work out. I'm going to be a were wolf within 2 weeks, phase 2 as just started...I feel like I'm running out of time here...Out of time with Will..._

* * *

As Will arrived at the mansion, he saw Justin and Adrienne pulling up the drive way. He hurried inside to see Sonny before they talked. Rushing up the stairs, he makes his way to Sonny's room and slammed the door. To his surprise, Sonny was not out of the shower yet, so he decided to wait around until he was done to make sure he was o.k. and ready to talk to his parents. Sonny was in the shower a very long time, and this made Will a little worried. Just as he was about to get up and go check up on him, Sonny opened the door.

Will was lost for words. Sonny had changed... He was much bigger then he was 24 hours before. His body was engraved with muscles, causing an illusion of mythical creature. His skin was darker, like had been sun tanning for a few days. His hair was now a lustrous shade of black, but his eyes... his eyes were the entry to his soul. Even if they were a new shade of dark golden brown, all Will could see was the love Sonny had for him. Sonny walked towards him, wrapping his new-found physique over his body, drowning him in this new world of fantasy. A fantasy filled with temptation and lust, both craving the forbidden territory , leaving way to mythical grounds of of their unknown destiny. Without a word being spoken, Sonny lifts Will in his arms while kissing him passionately. Holding him strongly, like he was afraid to lose him. Will softly whispered to Sonny.

"I'm not going anywhere Sonny, Don't ever think that."

"Will, you heard that?"

"Yes Sonny, I can hear your thoughts. They are very loud and powerful baby, but I must confess." Will looks away for a moment.

"Confess what?" Sonny asks.

"I have always been able to hear your thoughts. It's just now they are very strong. Reading minds have been a part of me since the transition. At first I freak out. I could hear everything. Every voice, sound, person. As time passed, I learned to phase out sounds and people with concentration." Will explained.

"Well, I sure hope I can be a great at it as you are. You are so amazing Will,"

"Ah baby, your pretty amazing yourself. Let's go down stairs, you parents are here. It's time to have the talk." Will says as he kisses Sonny before making their way down to the living room.

* * *

Sonny walks in first, holding Will's hand, trying to keep him as close as possible. Will was his rock. The one person who made everything in his life feel normal. He turns ans looks at Will and takes a deep breath and starts to speak.

"When were you going to tell me?" Sonny angrily asks.

"Sonny, please let us explain. Will do you mind leaving for a bit while we talk?" Justin answers.

"No, Will stays. We have no secrets between us. Please do explain, can't wait to hear what you have to say for your self," Sonny says while rolling his eyes.

"Sonny, we were just trying to protect you. After you didn't show signs of phasing, we thought you might of skipped a generation. This meaning the end of the Alpha blood line. But when you said last week you were feeling sick, we started to wonder if maybe the alpha gene had something to do with it. Usually, the phase is between the age of 12-18, but in very rare cases, later. A few things can trigger the alpha gene, but let's not get into that here."

Will was curious about what might of caused the alpha gene to active in Sonny. Without hesitation he asks.

"Mr. Kiriakis, What do you mean might of triggered the gene?"

"I'm sorry Will, but these are things we can't discuss with you, the less you know the better. You already know too much."

"Mr. Kiriakis, there is something I need to tell you," Will declared.

Sonny tried stopping Will. He did not want him to reveal his secret, but there was no stopping him.

"Last month, on the night of my birthday, I woke up in Enchanted Cove. I have no idea how I got there, or what happened, but that night my life changed for ever," Will continued.

"What do you mean Will?" Justin asked.

"Let me show you."

Will took a few steps back, looking at a Sonny the whole time, he whispered to him that he loved him. Will turns around for a moment, he started taking deeps breaths. He lifts his arms up to the then pulls them down slowly. Sonny kept watching him closely as he was trying to transform. Sonny walked over to Will, he took his hand and caressed his face. He then took out a small knife from his pocket and picked his finger exposing a drop of blood. He reaches over to Will's face and slides his finger inside so he could smell the warm blood. Justin and Adrienne looked closely as to what he was doing. Will then told Sonny to back away, feeling the craving for his lovers blood inside his body. He let out a horrifying moan, and then faces Justin and Adrienne.

Justin is lost for words, as Adrienne pulls herself in the back of her husband. They all watch and admire this creature standing in the middle of the living room. Justin finally speaks.

"Will...I...I don't know what to say, but this is unbelievable. Legends say that your kind does not exist anymore. That the last living vampire was over 100 years ago."

"Well I did some research and Found the "chosen one" happens every 100 years, guess I was out of luck on that one," Will said putting his head down.

"Will, don't be ashamed of what you are. You are a mythical creature of the night, as we are as well, but what I don't understand is that you can be so close to Sonny without hurting him, that by far is the most spectacular thing I have ever seen in my life."

"I love Sonny, more than words can even describe . He has been so wonderful and I could never imagine my life without him, but what's going to happen once he phases?" Will questions.

"Will, to be honest I have no idea. I have never met a couple of this nature."

Will looks over at Sonny and smiles, but something does not look right. Sonny seems distant, like he is miles away. Will approaches Sonny keeping his guard. He could feel something was off. Will was talking to Sonny, trying to get through to him, but Sonny was drifting away slowly into a state of unconsciousness.

"Will back away," Justin screamed pushing Will away from Sonny.

"What's happening? Tell me what's going on." Will cried.

"His mind is phasing Will, please leave, it's not safe for you here," Justin pointed out.

"I'm not leaving him, he is all I have,"

"O.k., but please stay back, we don't know what he is gonna do Will."

Will agreed, stepping away from Sonny. Will was trying to read into Sonny thoughts, concentrating deeply to get the connection, but he is too far away. He explains to Justin and Adrienne that he can see Sonny's thoughts, but he has to be closer to Sonny. Justin let's him approach Sonny, but advises to keep his form in case something happens.

Will walks up to Sonny, slowly. Making sure not to disrupt his state of mind. He gently takes his hand and puts it into his, letting him feel everything Sonny is feeling. He looks over at Justin and nods his head and confirms he can see into Sonny thoughts.

"Will can you tell us what's happening?" Adrienne asks.

Will just starts to speak as if he was telling a story.

"I could never see myself in this life...

* * *

**_...before I met him... He is like the air that I breath, needing him each day to live. It's like when he is near me, everything changes. Like it's not my heart pumping inside keeping me alive, it's him. I will do everything and anything to protect him. My heart will forever be bonded to his..._**

* * *

Before Will could finished, Sonny grabbed a hold of him, pulling him in. Will was trying to free himself of Sonny, but Sonny's new-found strength would not let him get away. Justin Screamed at Will to try to get away, but it was too late, that's when it happened. Sonny's lifted his arm, taking his hand and scratched Will neck, leaving three bleeding scars. Will grabbed a hold of his neck immediately and started to scream. Justin rushed over to Will, trying to calm him down. while Adrienne is trying to get Sonny out of his trance.

"Will, it's ok, everything is going to be alright," Justin says while holding Will.

"What's happening to me,"

"Will, Sonny imprinted on you, but I have no idea what's happening to your body right now, please try to stay calm," Justin says as he reached for his phone and places a call.

Within minutes, someone arrives at the mansion. Will kept going in and out of consciousness until the last thing he remembers is the sound of silence...

* * *

"Hey buddy, welcome back," Justin says smiling at Will.

"Sonny, where is Sonny?" Will frantically asks.

"He is O.k. Will, Adrienne took him outside for a while, he is worried about you you know. He has not left your side all night,"

"What happened last night Sir?"

"Last night Will, Sonny imprinted on you. He left his mark confirming what we already predicted,"

"What was that?"

"That your his soul mate Will. As male Alpha's, we imprint on our one true love, the one person who we can't live without, the one we will forever be in love with. But something else happened last night," Justin explains taking a hold of Will's right hand. "Will, Sonny's imprinting on you caused your body to react in a way we never though possible,"

"What the hell do you mean," Will gets up and walks over the mirror on Sonny's dresser.

Will started freaking out.

"Oh my god, what's wrong with me," frantically touching is face, looking at himself in the mirror.

"Calm down Will before you phase," Justin tried explaining.

"Before I phase?"

"Will, your a Hybrid now," Justin confirmed.

"A Hybrid?" looking at Justin confused.

"When Sonny imprinted, his DNA entered your body. Causing your body to reject his new bloodline. So I called an old colleague of mine who specializes in Witchcraft to see if he could help us. You were dying Will, I had no choice but to save you for Sonny's sake,"

"So you mean now, I'm both Vampire and Werewolf?"

"Yes Will, your a Hybrid. I will work with you on phasing, so you can learn how control it without having it show. You will not experience the pain of phasing either, because your body is already transformed."

"What about Sonny, can we make him a Hybrid too?" Will asks.

"I'm sorry Will, that's not possible. If you would bit Sonny in his state of phasing, your venom would kill him."

"But we have to do something, I need to help him Sir, he's the love of my life,"

"I know Will, I have never seen a love so powerful and worth fighting for. My friend told me about a place near Enchanted Cove. Legends say there is a powerful Witch that lives beyond the forest , you need to go and find her," passing over some documents to Will. "This might be the only thing that can save Sonny before he phases. Once he phases, Will there is no turning back."

"O.k. I will do everything in my power to find a cure and get back here before he phases, but I need to spend tonight with him before I go. Is that even safe?" Will questions.

"I would not seem no problem with that. You have great control over your body Will, so all we need to work on today is making sure you don't phase. It's probably best you leave for a few days as we can try preparing Sonny for his phase if nothing can be done. I'll go get Sonny, he will be happy your awake. But the we must leave for a bit to practice phasing o.k.?"

"O.k" Will replies as he watches Justin leave the room.

He make is way to the window, looking at Sonny from above. Knowing this might be the last time he can be with him, feel him, touch him...He whispers to himself...I'm never going to let you go...

Just as he whispered those words, Sonny turned around looking up at Will and whispered...forever...


	12. Chapter 12

CRAVE FOR YOU CHAPTER 12

"Will," a scream cried from across the room.

Sonny came rushing in.

"Sonny, Oh my god," Will said with tears coming down his face.

They fell into each others arms, Sonny was pressing his lips on Will's like this was the last time they would kiss, bonded forever by love and affection for each other, knowing this might actually be the last kiss...

"Will, I'm so sorry about what happened, I never wanted to hurt you," Sonny frantically spoke.

"Sonny, calm down baby, it's alright, I'm Alright," Will said trying to comfort Sonny.

"I imprinted on you Will, I could have killed you,"

"But you didn't, Sonny, we are now bonded for life...Nothing of no one will ever be able to break our bond. But there is something I have to tell you..." Will paused.

"Sonny...I'm a Hybrid now."

"What do you mean a Hybrid?" Sonny asked.

"I'm both vampire and werewolf. When you imprinted on me, my body was in vampire state. Causing my body to reject your DNA from the mark. Your dad called one of his buddy's who helped me by injecting me with a special serum he created. My body stopped rejecting the DNA and transformed into a much enhanced state, making me now a Hybrid. A new founded immortal with more power and strength then before. But with this new-found power comes great risks. I'm a very dangerous predator now Sonny." Will explained.

"What risks, Please Will, I need to know,"

"I must learn to control my phases. Your father is gong to teach me how to phase from vampire to werewolf without harming anyone. I must now learn to separate both and control myself in between transitions. One wrong more and I could destroy, even kill people that are around me. Most importantly, I could harm you, and that's why I have to leave for a while..."

"Leave? No Will, you can't leave me, I need you here," Sonny cried out.

"Sonny listen to me please, I want to help you, not harm you. This is the only way we can be together. Because once you completely phased into a werewolf, I will not be able to control my urge to kill you and any chance of us being together will be gone. There might be a way of me to do that, but I must go a search for help. I asked your father if there was a way I could make you a Hybrid, but he explained at this time, my venom is so strong that I would kill you with just one bit. He told me of a powerful witch that lives in Enchanted Cove, I must find her...For us..," Will explained wiping away the tears rolling down his face.

Sonny moves a few inches closer to Will, lifting his head with his hands, looking into Will's beautiful eyes.

"Will, I can't ever loose you, I will do anything or be anything if it means having you in my life. My love for you is stronger than ever, Will, I believe in us, I believe in you..." he said taking Will in his arms and holding him tight.

"I will fight for us Sonny, I promise you that...

* * *

Will parted Sonny side for a few hours, prepping himself with Justin to phase. Will was a natural at phasing, he could become a vampire and phase into a werewolf within seconds. Justin admired Will's strength and courage, but most of all he admired Will's love for Sonny. Will's determination to find a way to change Sonny into a Hybrid was remarkable. Justin had never seen such a strong connection. He decided to ask Will about his first relationship with Sonny.

"Well, you are a natural, it's very admirable Will. May I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

"How do you do it?"

"Do what? I'm not sure I'm following here," Will giggled.

"Be with Sonny. It's non of my business, but your connection is completely breath taking.

Without hesitation Will started telling his story.

"I could feel him, without even knowing who he was. His scent was breathtaking to me. I was lost in a very dark place, trying to hide form the world and I saw him standing there. It took everything in my power to not hurt him, to drink him. We shook hands and that's when I felt it. It was like electricity flowing through my veins. I could feel his heart beating inside my body. I ran away in fear, because I never experienced these kind of feeling before. It took weeks for me to even be able to see him again, so I learned to control my cravings. But I knew deep inside, that I had to see him again. We met up a few times, and each time I felt drawn to him more and more. Like I needed to protect him, to watch over him in someway. Then one day, I gave in to my temptation and our lips met. The kiss was amazing. I could feel what he was feeling, I could see what he was thinking, and that's when it happened for me,"

"What happened Will?"

"I fell in love for the very first time," Will smiled looking over at Justin.

"Well, that's what I call a love worth fighting for, Come on buddy, let me take you to Sonny. I'm sure he is waiting on you to get back."

"Sounds great, I need him right now. He is the only thing keeping me together," Will declared.

"Just be careful with your emotions like we talked about. I know this is going to be hard, but you need to do this for Sonny. If there is any chance of you two being together, this is it."

Will gave Justin a nod and they both left for the mansion.

* * *

Will walked into Sonny room. Sonny was laying on the bed weeping for the thought of Will leaving in a few hours. Will laid next to Sonny. He wanted to enjoy each everlasting moment they have before making is departure. They spoke not a word, as they could both read each others thoughts. They held each other, savouring each kiss, each touch, each caress...Will finally spoke.

"Sonny, I promise you I will do everything I can to find a cure. You are the one thing I can not live without. If something happens and I can't get back in time, please remember my heart will always belong to you and only you."

"Will, please don't say that, I can't even imagine my life without you."

Will wiped the rolling tears from Sonny face.

"Baby, don't, because I will always be here. Even if we can't be together in this way, I will always be watching over you no matter what." Will says.

"Please hurry back to me Will, I'm so scared..."

"I know you are, trust me if there would be another way without leaving you, I would do it in a heart beat, but this is the only way..." Will cries.

Will get up and picks up his jacket. Taking out his hand so Sonny to hold it, pulling him in as he lead the way down stairs. Will was saying his goodbye's to Justin and Adrienne before embarking on his journey in search of a way. A way to be with the man he loved. Justin gave Will a necklace, with a small pendant of a crest. The crest symbolized pure courage and strength. He hugs him tightly, wishing him the best of luck. Adrienne takes Will's hand and puts in a vial of essence. She explains that this is in case of an injury, to help him heal faster. She kisses him on the cheek and turns over and looks at Sonny.

Sonny was the last one to get his goodbye from Will. Will was just standing there paralyzed. He never imagined saying goodbye would be this hard. Sonny's emotions were strong, causing Will to fight the tears from falling. Without even thinking, Will grabbed Sonny and pulled him in his arms, kissing him with all the love and passion he had in him. Justin and Adrienne watched from a distance. Giving them these last few moments together alone. Will pulled back Sonny face and whispered.

"I'm going to miss you every minute we are apart baby, promise me you will stay strong for me,"

Sonny nodded in agreement.

"I love you William Horton," he said.

"I love you Sonny Kiriakis." giving Sonny one last kiss before opening the door and walking out.

Sonny feel to his knees in pain of seeing Will leave, his heart shattered by the thought of him not ever being able to be with Will again. Adrienne rushed over to him. She held him in her arms, as he cried his pain in to the early hours of the morning.

* * *

Will could hear Sonny's cries...causing him be even more determined to find a cure. At the speed of lightning, Will ran through the forest until he reaches Misty Hill. He walks up the hill, looking at Salem from below, knowing what he had to do. He phased into his wolf form, lifting his head up, he cries into the night the the first quarter moon in the sky, knowing time was running out...


	13. Chapter 13

CRAVE FOR YOU CHAPTER 13

_I know I should get up, but I don't know how anymore. I miss you already and we only said our goodbye's last night. I cried after you left me, because it feels like my heart has been ripped out. Now a part of me is missing. You are missing. How am I going to make it for two weeks without you near me when you are the air that allows me to breathe . I lay here in bed trying not to call out to you, but yet I still do. I am so scared that you won't make it back in time with a cure. What if last night was our last time together before I phase? With that thought I start to cry again for us and for you . I try to get up as I need to go to the bathroom, but it just hurts to move my body. Suddenly I feel arms lifting me up, but I know it's not you. It's my dad as he carefully lowers me down near the toilet and turns away giving me some space. He walks over and turns on the shower knowing that I need a shower again. I slowly walk over to the shower and strip down to nothing and climb in. Even the water is hurting me as I let the water wash over me, and I think of you . Dad turns off the water and helps me out and tries to wipe me down, but in the end, he gives up because I start to sweat up and shake again. This is starting to really scare me, because I don't get much of a break. Now, it's so tiring my feet start to give away, but as soon as they do, my dad has me up again. Just as dad walks out of the bathroom with me, I see mom leave the room with sheets in her arms and I suddenly start to freak out, because I can't smell you anymore. As dad is laying me down on the clean sheets, I start to cry for you and for us... I feel dad kiss me on the head and whisper that he is sorry as I slowly drift into a deep dark sleep. I wake up a few times during the night in pain, I wish that you were here to hold me and take the pain away, but instead it's mom or my dad wiping away the sweat and the tears from my face._

* * *

**1 WEEK LATER**

''Mom, I need him." Sonny cries out.

''I know honey and he will be soon, go back to sleep baby," Adrienne tries to comfort her son.

* * *

_As I drift back to sleep, I hear you call out to me, telling me not to give up and that you love me. Hearing your voice takes away the pain. The next time that I open my eyes, its morning, so I guess your voice helped me rest too. I feel like I can move a bit. So I slowly sit up and decided that today, I was getting dressed, and maybe I could spend the day downstairs taking it easy as every move I make hurts my whole body. But nothing hurts as much as you being away from me..._

* * *

''Good morning Sonny,'' A surprised Adrienne said.

''Hi mom, I thought that I would hangout down here today with you guys if that's o.k," Sonny asked.

''That would be nice, do you think you would like something to eat? Something light maybe?''

''Well maybe some eggs if that alright?"

''Sure baby, you go and sit on the couch and I will get them for you,"

"O.k mom," he said as he slowly made my way to couch.

Twenty minutes later, Adrienne found her son crying on the couch. Looking like the life has been sucked right out of him.

''Sonny, what's wrong are you in pain again?''

''No, I'm just so scared that I won't be with him again. I missed him so much and I know that he went in search of a cure, but I just wish he was here right now. I need to be in his arms. It scares me that I can't feel him near me anymore. What if he can't find a cure for me and I phase? And I can't be with him anymore,"

''Sonny, of course you can still be together. He loves you to much to walk away from you. Things would be different, yes it will very difficult at times, but it will get easier for you with your phases and in the end you be able to not phase every time your around him." Adrienne points out.

Suddenly the phone rang, Adrienne picked up thinking it might be Justin checking in, but instead it for Sonny. She brought the phone to him wearing a cheeky smile.

''It's for you Sonny. I guess someone is missing you as much as you are," she smiled.

Sonny grabbed the phone from his mom without even saying hello, he started.

* * *

_''Will, God I miss you so much,"_

**"I miss you too baby, I love you so much,"**

_"I love you too Will, I'm scared that I will never be with you again, I can't feel you near me anymore Will,"_

**"Sonny, I'm right there with you...I'm in your heart, don't you forget that,"**

_"I wont, trust me when I say your all I think about every minute, God I wish you were here with me now. I need to feel you inside me,"_

**"You can do this Sonny, I believe in you, I believe in us,"**

_"I don't know if I can do this Will, my body is killing me and I need you to hold me and take away the pain,"_

**"Baby, when it hurts, I'll be holding you in my arms, I can still feel you ever if we are miles away,"**

_"But what if you don't make it back in time and I phase, it hurts so bad I want this over,"_

**''Sonny baby listen to me, you know that I would be there in a heartbeat, but if I can save you from this, then I need to be here, I promise that we will be together soon,"**

_"Promise?"_

**"I promise. I want to grow old with you Sonny and I'm not giving up on us without fight. Once I have a cure, I will be there and if not, then I will be there to hold you my arms to help with the pain baby. I need leave now Sonny. I must feed to gather my strength and you need to rest too. I can hear it in your voice that you're in pain and exhausted. Please try to rest baby. I'll be back with you very soon,"**

_ "I love you Will, please hurry home,"_

**"I love you Sonny, but I need you to do something for me if you feel up to it,"**

_"Anything,"_

**"O.k, this might sound crazy, but I need you to go to the square, where we had our first official date. Remember the tree where we laid under?"**

_"Yes,"_

**"Go to the tree, I have something there to show you. I love you Sonny Kiriakis, stay strong for me..."**

Will a hangs up the phone...

* * *

Sonny throws the phone on the sofa. Immediately, he got up and rushed up stairs to his room. He got dressed in record time. His mother watched has he got ready wondering what he doing.

"Sonny, what's got you worked up?" Adrienne asked.

"I have to go mom, Will's got a surprise for me," he smiles.

"Will you take me please?" he asked.

"Are you sure your strong enough?" Adrienne asked as she watched her son hopeful for the first time in days.

"Yes, I have to go,"

"Alright, let me get the car around."

As she drove in front of the mansion, Sonny anxiously entered the car. Giving her directions to the Horton Town Square. Once they got there, Sonny got out of the car and made his way to the spot where they had their first really date. Adrienne follow behind keeping an eye on Sonny from a far. Sonny slowly walked up the small hill leading to their spot. As he approached, he noticed the big old oak tree that was there had something different about it. Something was carved into the tree. He got up close, and to his surprise, Will had carved Something on the tree for him. Sonny fell to his knees in happiness. He traced each inch of the carvings with his fingers.

They carving read "WIL-SON 4 EVER" with a heart circled around it.

Remembering the time they were so happy, holding each other under this tree. He looks over at his mother who is crying at the sight of her son who is so much in love and so happy. She knows that him and Will are destined to be together. Sonny was so happy for the first time in weeks, knowing that Will loved him so much. For the first time in weeks, he felt Will again...


	14. Chapter 14

CRAVE FOR YOU CHAPTER 14

(I do not own the first quote used in this chapter, this is something I heard in a movie and was perfect for my story)

**You know, the smallest thing can change your life. In the blink of an eye, something happens by chance - when you least expect it - sets you on a course that you never planned, into a future you never imagined. Where will it take you? That's the journey of our lives: our search for the light. But sometimes, finding the light means you must past through the deepest darkness. At least, that's how it was for me...**

**Has I run through the night in search of the impossible, I find myself wondering how my life would be with him...without my Son. I'm tired and disoriented, at the same time, I'm over powered and focused. But I need to find a cure... I have searched every part on Enchanted Cove, finding nothing but a few dead ends along my way, but what I found just now, is not what I was expecting...It's where it all began...**

**This is the place where I remember waking up to the death of myself, the day my life changed forever. I'm terrified of the thought, but something has brought me back here... There is something about this place, something that is pulling me in... Like a force of nature, wanting me to figure out this puzzle. There must be a reason that I'm here...But why?**

**Everyone has their own Destiny, not everyone makes the choice and follow it, but I am lucky I did. I found my true love, I found Sonny Kiriakis...**

* * *

Will walks up to the spot where he remembers waking and falls to his knees in pain. Tears flowed down his face, like the Misty river flowing a feet away. He knew time was running out. Only a day left before Sonny would phase. Even if he was one of the most powerful creatures on earth, without Sonny, his life was meaningless.

He curled up in a ball, feeling now defeated. The whole time spent away from Sonny, time he would never be able to get back. The precious moments they shared, was about to end...He transforms into Vampire then phase to Werewolf, letting out a painful cry into the night.

His cries where heard from miles away...when a soft voice spoke, to his surprise, this voice sounded familiar...

"Hello my child, we meet again," said the voice from the shadows.

Will returned to human form. Approaching towards the voice..

"I remember your voice," Will said as he walked into the shadows.

"I am Clarissa, the witch of Enchanted Cove. What brings you back here my child,"

"I...I need help to save someone," he said whipping away his tears.

"Come William, tell me what I can do,"

"How do you know my name?" Will asked.

"I was here with you the night the night you were chosen," she explained.

"I remember now, you stayed with me, you helped me..."

"Yes William, I was watching over you, I have been watching over you for years," she declared.

"Years?"

"Yes my child, You have been chosen since birth, you are very special person. You are the son of the Horton and Brady bloodline. Your great grandfather's would be so proud of you,"

"Proud? This is a curse!"

"No my child, you have been blessed with special powers that no one has ever seen before,"

"How special can they be if I can't even save the person I love the most in the universe?"

"Tell me William, tell me about your love,"

Will walked over and sat down near the edge of the river. Looking into the water as if flowed. Trying to find the words to explain, but nothing could describe his love for Sonny...but he tried.

"Clarissa, this might not be at all what you expect, my love is so forbidden in so many ways," he pauses a moment.

"Go on William, please,"

"I came out to my family a few months before I met him. His name is Sonny. When I met him for the first time, something happened. I felt this powerful connection, like nothing I ever felt before. I was a vampire when we met, and I was afraid to be alone with him. I Craved him for weeks before I trusted myself to be near him. We Fell in love instantly, love at first site, touch, call it what ever you want, but we were destined to be together. After a few weeks together, he started getting very I'll. We then found out from his parents that Sonny had the alpha gene, making him a werewolf. A few weeks ago, Sonny imprinted on me, causing me to almost die, but his father knew a man of powerful witchcraft and cured me with a serum. However, Sonny's DNA caused me to become a Hybrid. Now, I'm in search of a cure to help Sonny before he phases, because once he does, we will never be able to be together again."

"Oh my sweet William, I feel you have a very deep and true love with this boy. As forbidden as it is, nothing is more powerful then the power of love,"

"Can you help me? Please I need to save him, I can't live my life without him," Will cries as he pleads for help.

"Come with me, first you need to remember, once you do, you will know the solution."

Will get up and follows Clarissa. She brings him to the river. She waves her hands and the river becomes a mirror, a mirror to Will's last day as a human.

As he watches, he seem his life before his eyes, we watches has he walks into the wood, how he gets to Enchanted cove, how he became a vampire. He sees how Clarissa helped him through the transition, but as he looks deeper into his past life, he sees something he never saw before. He sees how unhappy he was. How lost he felt until he met Sonny. She points him out to continue looking.

"Look deeper William your almost there."

Will tries to look deeper in his soul, when it happens. He sees Sonny.

* * *

**Has I was laying there trying to stay alive, I remember this man coming to help you. He brought you a small vial. I remember you making me drink from the vial. It was blood, It was my first drink of blood that saved me, from dying. It was Sonny's blood...**

**Sonny's blood saved me...He saved me from dying...The reason I crave for him so much is the reason I'm alive today...he was my first taste...**

**I understand now how to save him, he must drink my blood after I change him...my human blood.**

* * *

"How did you get Sonny's blood, to save me?"

"That I can not tell you, but Sonny will explain to you William, ask him about the night he first came to Salem."

"How am I going to do that if I can be with him anymore," Will asked in spite.

Clarissa walks up to him and gently takes on of his hands and puts a small vial.

"What's this?" Will asks.

"This is your destiny William, now go be with your love, A love like that must not ever be denied. Cherish it forever. but before you go, you must listen carefully. You need to phase into wolf once you get there, look deep into his eyes. Make him feel like he can trust you. Once he is almost fully phased, you can get close to him, you must transform into vampire form and drain his blood form his body, without killing him. You must control your CRAVING. After you bit, his body will become human again, you then must feed him this vial of your blood and hope his is strong enough to go through the transformation. I have faith in you my child, your love will keep him alive,"

"O.k. I must go to him now, I'm have hardly no time left. Thank you Clarissa, you have no idea,"

"Go my child, go save your Sonny, please be careful and please came back to show me this wonderful love of yours."

"I will, I promise. Thank you again so much,"

Will quickly transformed into a werewolf and rushed through the forest, trying his hardest to make it back in time to Salem. The full moon was almost complete with only a few moments to spare, but nothing was going to stop Will from saving Sonny, nothing...

* * *

**I remember feeling the branches hit me as I ran through the forest. Each on causing me pain, slowing me down...As I approached the mansion, I could hear him...I could hear Sonny's cries... I could feel his pain...I needed to get in there to stop his pain, but I also needed to get ready to face my biggest fear...I was going to drink from the love of my life...My Craving...**


	15. Chapter 15

CRAVE FOR YOU CHAPTER 15

**I could hear the cries from the outside walls, my Son was hurting...The cries were turning in to growls...I could feel the pain he was feeling...I could feel everything as I got closer. I could not stop even if my fear was overtaking my body, my love for Sonny was stronger then anything else...**

* * *

''Justin, what if Will doesn't make it back in time before Sonny phases, I just don't think he will be able to go through it with the pain if he doesn't have him by his side," Adrienne worries.

Suddenly they hear a noise coming from the back of the room where they have kept Sonny in for the past few days. They turn around to see Sonny slowly trying to move as his body was starting to shift.

''Will,'' Sonny cried.

''He is not here yet baby, please try to hang in there a bit longer," Adrienne said as she look over at Justin with much worry in her eyes.

''I can't do this for much longer, I need Will," as he turned around and laid his body on the ground.

''Justin, what did he mean by that?'' Adrienne asked.

''Honey, he's fighting the start of the phase until he can see will one last time. By doing this, it will make his first phase more intense." Justin explained.

Both looking over at Sonny, who was struggling to keep it together. His body was covered in sweat, shaking from the pain. Fighting it with every last breath in his body. But he was just not able to fight it any more...The phase took over leaving him able to cry a few last words,

"Will, I need you!"

Sonny's body took over, as Justin and Adrienne watched from behind the closed doors, he was phasing, You could hear the bones breaking in his body. Each one with more intensity, leaving Sonny in a spiral of pain. He was half way through the transformation. The pain was just getting worst with each break. His body was rolling around, pulling at the restraints holding him back from destroying the room. His body was no longer human, the phase was almost complete, letting out his first growl as a werewolf.

Just as Will came down the stairs, he heard Sonny's growl as a wolf, causing him to quickly phase as he walked passed Justin and Adrienne. Keeping his only focused on Sonny. Justin opened the door and let Will inside the room. Carefully moving closer to him, but staying just out of his reach. Will looked back at Sonny through his eyes. Remembering the words of Clarissa, "**look through his soul**," Will used his connection to communicate with Sonny.

''Baby, it's me, it's Will. I tried to get here sooner, but I couldn't find it the cure right away. I'm here now baby, you need to trust me now,"

Sonny growled at Will, but some how he knew it was him. So he settled down letting Will move closer. Justin and Adrienne was watching his every move. Will slowly went back to unlock the chains around Sonny wrists. Sonny then started to get up from the ground. Will knew the phase was almost complete and he needed to act fast before it was too late. He turns around for one moment and phases into Vampire. Ready to face his biggest fear ever. Not knowing if he was gonna be able to stop drinking Sonny's blood, he takes a deep breath and leans into Sonny's. Just as he get ready to bit down on his neck, he whispered to Sonny,

I'm so sorry baby, I love you."

* * *

**The taste of purity flowed in my throat. A taste I once remembered. There was no more burning sensation...For the first time in months, it was gone. All I felt was the craving for this velvet liquid coming from my lovers body. I never tasted something so good, so delicious...I knew I had to stop soon, as I felt his body weakening in my arms. he was no longer a werewolf, he was now in his human form again. I'm trying so hard to let go of him, but the craving is so strong that it's not letting me release my bit. If I don't stop now I will kill him...And that's when I saw his beautiful face. I remembered his first touch...I remembered his first kiss...I remembered our first time together...I remembered our love. **

* * *

Will released Sonny from his arms and pulled himself back. Justin and Adrienne came running in. They lifted Sonny's lifeless body from the ground. He pulled out the vial from his pocket and gave it to Justin. He screamed frantically to Justin.

"Give this to him now, please hurry," Will cried.

"What is it Will," Justin asked.

"There is no time to waist, please give this to him, I'll explain later," Will continued to plead.

Justin opened Sonny's mouth and slowly poured in the contents of the vial. Will was against the wall look at Sonny laying there, not moving, barely breathing.

"I have to go, I can't be here right now," Will rushed out terrified that he was not on time, terrified that Sonny was dead.

Justin ran after Will.

"Will stop running, please," Justin begged.

Will stopped running and crumbled to his knees. Giving in to his emotions...

"I'm scared..." Will admitted.

"I know you are Will, but Sonny needs you right now. You have to be strong for him,"

He nodded in agreement. Justin could see how terrified Will was of what he had to do, of the fear he just faced by drinking Sonny's blood, having the courage he had to even do it and the ability to stop. Justin realized just how much Will was in love with Sonny at that moment.

"It took a lot of courage to do what you just did there Will. Don't be so hard on yourself, you did what you needed to do to help Sonny," Justin added.

"I would do anything for him Mr. Kiriakis, he is my everything, my forever..."

"I know Will, but you need to be there for him, he really needs you," looking over at Will taking out his hand to help him up.

They both went back down and checked on Sonny. Adrienne was holding him in her arms when they got there. Will walked over to them and bent down slowly brushing his hand on Sonny face. He took Sonny from Adrienne's arms and lifted him in to his and looked over at Justin.

"Let's take him to his room so he can be comfortable in his own bed,"

"Let's do that Will, I'm sure he would love that,"

Will made his way up the stairs with Sonny in his arms to his room. He slowly placed him on his bed. Adrienne helped by getting him cleaned up. She removed the traces of blood left behind by Will's bit, changed his cloths and washed him up. Once he was all cleaned up, she and Justin left the room to give Will so time alone with Sonny.

Will walked up to the bed where Sonny laid. He sat next to him with caution of causing him any more pain then he already had. Taking Sonny's by the hand, he started to talk to him, hoping he would hear him.

**"Hey baby, I'm here...I hope you can hear me. I'm so sorry for what I had to do... I missed you so much Sonny...Everyday we were apart I wrote you a love letter. I have them here in my journal. When you wake up, you can read them all. I also have something for you at the end of the journal, but you need to come back to me baby, I need you..."**

* * *

Days turned into weeks, still Sonny was not responding. Will never left his side for less then a few hours to feed. While he was gone Justin and Adrienne took over watching over their son. Each day, Will made sure to hurry back if there was any change, but today he decided to spend some time outside, he wasn't very far away. He was just in the field behind the mansion. Adrienne watched from the window has Will was picking up some flowers for Sonny. Each day, he would bring him flowers to brighten up the room, and each day he would replace them with new ones. She was amazed of how much Will was committed to Sonny in such a short period of time. She turned to look over at Sonny and knocked down a book from the night stand next to Sonny's bed. It was the journal Will gave to Sonny. She traced her fingers on the cover. It spelled out, **"To the love of my life Jackson Kiriakis, I will love you forever, I will love you always..." **She looked over at Sonny, still not responding and decided to read him a few pages...

* * *

"Hey Sonny, how you doing baby boy? We all miss you and can't wait for you to wake up. I have a surprise for you today. Will left you a journal for you to read, but I was thinking you might like me to read some pages for you, until you are ready to come back to us. Here goes...

_Day 1, I never in a million year imagined ever being happy, that was before I met you...Today is our first day apart, and I miss you so much Sonny... My heart feels empty when you are not near me..._

_Day 2, Days are getting longer without you by my side...I'm searching everywhere, but I'm still empty handed. Your love keeps me going...I will fight for you until we can be together again..._

Adrienne stopped for a few moments and whipped away the tears from her eyes. Never before has she ever seen so much love between two people. She was very proud that her son was loved so much. She continued on reading until she reached the very last entry titled** "Forever". **She took a deep breath and took Sonny's hand.

"I'm going to stop reading now baby, this last one you will have to read it on your own. This is to personal and I should not have even read this to you, but I thought it might help to bring you back, but baby, you really need to wake up and finish this last journal entry, I promise you will love it."

She put the journal next to Sonny. She got up to check on Will from the window again. He was sitting in the middle of the field, back faced to her. He looked so lost without Sonny. She was just about to step out for a few moments when she heard a soft whisper.

"Will,"

She rushed over to Sonny's side. For the first time in weeks, her son was waking up.

"Sonny, Will's here, he is outside. Let me get him for you,"

"No, not yet. I want to read the last entry," Sonny demanded.

He sat up in bed, looking everywhere trying to focus. Justin came in and explained to him what happened. How Will saved him, by turning him into a Hybrid. Justin explained he will need to adjust to his new body and powers, he will also need to learn to feed. Sonny was looking a little a little overwhelmed. Still trying to keep focus. He remembered something Will said before about each sense being enhanced and how to control it. He got up for the bed and look out at Will from his bed room window. He smiled at the site of his boyfriend.

"I have missed you so much," he said out loud. He turned to his parents and asked a few minutes alone before he went out to surprise Will.

He sat at the edge of his bed and took the journal Will left him. He looked over each and every page. When he got the the last one, he was excited to read it. He remembers each word his mother read to him, he remembers this one was for him only. He starts to read...

**My dearest Sonny, I sure hope you can wake up soon to read this. This will be my last and final entry in the journal... I want you to keep this journal and remember all of our great times we shared together. Each moments I spent with you were the most amazing I have ever had...I have never loved a person so much as I love you. I promise to love you each and every single day for the rest of our lives, and that's going to be for a very long time as I intend to spend forever with you. I with this, I end this final chapter of our lives as Will and Sonny. From today I want us to known as a couple. Forever bonded to each other by love... I'm ready to take this next step in our lives together, our journey is far from over, it's just the beginning...****And with this, I ask you a question my Son...Will you take this journey with me and forever be mine? Will you marry me Jackson Kiriakis? **

******Love you always and forever **

******William Robert Horton**

* * *

Sonny's smile lighted up the room like rays of sunshine from the sky above. He closed the journal and rushed to find Will. He almost forgot how beautiful Will looked in the sun light. But now, he could see Will in a different way that no words could ever describe. He saw a Will in a whole new light. He could see what Will saw, everything was so intense. He could not believe he was about to be in the arms of his lover once again. Not sure how to approach him, he walks up until he can smell his scent. The smell of pure happiness... Will froze, knowing someone was there behind him. Slowly he remember the feeling...The feeling of Sonny being near him. He closed his eyes, dreaming of Sonny. Trying not to wake from his dream, Will whispered softly looking up into the beautiful autumn sky.

"I love you Sonny,"

To his surprise, for the first time in weeks, he got an answer back.

"I love you Will Horton,"

He turned around in a second and saw near the edge of the field, his Sonny, standing there with the most beautiful and brightest smile. A smile that was only for him. Without hesitation, he rushed to Sonny, taking him into his arms, pressing their lips together. Sonny closed the gap between them by holding Will waist tightly, leaving no room to breathe between each other. Will was lost for words of seeing Sonny, but Sonny was not about to loose another minute of precious time with Will.

"God have I missed you," placing his forehead against Will's.

"Sonny, I...I don't know what to say..."

"Say you love me," Sonny demanded.

"I love you..." Will said.

"Say you missed me,"

"I missed you Sonny," Will said shedding a tear.

"Say you want to spend forever with me, because I want to spend my forever with you," Sonny said as he ran his fingers through Will's golden locks.

Will paused. Lifting his face to look into Sonny's eyes.

"You read my journal,"

Sonny nodded.

"Yes, I did. My mom was reading each and every entry to me, I remember I could hear each word she was reading like it was you reading it to me. I remember she stopped and said I would have to wake up to read the last part myself. Will, your words brought me back to you. Your love gave me the will to fight and come back to you,"

"Your love kept me going Sonny. It kept me searching for a cure, a cure that I found at the very last minute. I tried to get back sooner but..." Sonny cut him off.

"Will, no need to explain anything. I'm here with you now, that's all that matters. Us together, forever," he pointed out.

"There is nothing I want more," Will answered back.

"So Will, I have an answer for your question. I'm ready to start this next chapter with you baby. There is nothing I want more. I will take this journey forever with you, and yes, I will marry you,"

Before Sonny could move an inch, Will had him in his arms. Spinning him in circles in air, kissing each other like they have never kissed before. Both knowing this was just the start of their new life together...


	16. Chapter 16

**CRAVE FOR YOU CHAPTER 16**

After weeks of being apart, two lovers finally reunited. They both walked hand in hand inside the Kiriakis mansion to share the news with Justin and Adrienne. Both very excited to start their new life together, both equally craving each other...

* * *

"Mom? Dad? Where are you?," an anxious Sonny screamed out in joy.

"In the study Sonny," Justin answered

"You will never believe what Will just asked me!," Sonny said, glowing from head to toe with happiness.

"Now what would that be?" a smiling Adrienne asked.

"He asked me to marry him! And I said yes.

"Oh baby, congratulations, I'm so happy for you both,"

"Mom, I have never been so happy in my entire life. Will is the best thing that even happened to me. I love him so much," turning over and kissing his new fiancé.

"I'm very happy for you both, you two have worked so hard to make it this far, and now you will have forever to be with each other. Who could ask for more," Justin replied with his full approval.

"May I say something?" Will asked to his future in-laws.

"Sure, go ahead Will,"

"I just want to thank you all for bringing this beautiful person into this world. Without him, I would be lost. He means to world to me, and I vow, from today until forever, I will do everything in my power to make him the happiest man on this earth," he turns to Sonny and continues.

"Sonny Kiriakis, I love you so much that it hurts when we are apart, you have made me the happiest man in the world. Thank you for loving me," as he brushed the side of his face with his cheeks, tracing each line, defining each detail of his magnificent face.

"I love you so much Will," Sonny said as he pulled Will in for a kiss.

They lost each other within the kiss. In that moment, nothing else existed.

"O.k., so I guess that's our queue to leave," Adrienne declared to Justin as they both left the study, smiling at each other, knowing their son was happy and in love...

Without hesitation, they both their way up to Sonny bed room. Not a single moment was waisted, tearing into each other ripping off their cloths, only to be left on the cold floor as they both couldn't deny the **craving** they had for each other any longer...

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

_I will always remember the feeling of his skin pressing against mine. The warmth of his touch, was more than I could bare. Our hands were grabbing for each other as we danced together in this forbidden melody of love. Leaving us both to discover each other for the first time, without ever having to hold back..._

_We spoke to each other through our new bond, It took him a while to make out what I was saying, but in a matter of seconds, he knew exactly what I wanted...him..._

_Our kisses met with the anticipation of what was going to happen next, I could feel him biting and scratching at my shoulders from the sheer frustration of wanting more, that this wasn't enough, at this time we both wanted more..._

_I could my teeth starting to lengthened as we continued to make love to each other, thrusting harder into my lover's body. I tried not to focus on the taste of his new flowing liquid that ran through his veins, remembering the delicious taste that flowed down my throat a few weeks ago like it was yesterday. Just thinking of it, **The Craving** made me growl deep inside my chest as I continued to pull away only then to slam back into him hard and faster hitting the right spot each time...Causing me to thrust hard into my lover's body, meeting me half way with each thrust as our body arched for each other every time._

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

_I felt the bed hitting the wall from the force of Will slamming into my body. I could feel him trying to take his own body over the edge, but it wasn't working this time. We wanted each other so much, that neither of us were able to reach that point of climax. Well, that as until I finally realized that it wouldn't happen this way... Taking matters into my own hands..._

_Suddenly, I pinned him to the bed on his back, while I proceeded to slowly lower my body down on to his. I could feel his member throbbing underneath me from the shock of my taking control. His hands moved and caressed my body as I slowly rolled my hips, at first trying to get a certain feel for it, as neither of us had done this position before, but I worked out in a brilliant way with nice and slow movements, both equally devoted to each other as we shared this wonderful experience together._

_I could feel my body heating up, not like when I was phasing, but this was different... This felt so right...I saw him close his eyes to listen to what he could hear, I decided to join him...For a few minutes, there were no words said out loud, suddenly realizing that I could hear Will's venom blood flowing through his veins, calling out to for me to taste it... both letting our minds take over. As we looked into each other's eyes, I could see Will's beautiful golden eyes changing to a deeper shade of brown. I could see under his top lip that his Vampire teeth showing now, He was** craving** for me in every way possible, just as much as I was** craving** for him..._

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

_I will always remember that first taste of Sonny, It was like a heaven flowing in my throat. I wanted him to feel that sensation too. It was like taking a breath for the first time, being able to tame the burning fire inside...I knew that Sonny was ready, so I slit a small cut on my chest leaving my venom blood to flow, for Sonny to take...Once Sonny got a smell of my blood, his new teeth started to lengthen and his Vampire side took over his body. He started by licking the blood off my cold sculpted chest, savouring each and every drop...I knew he wanted more..._

* * *

"Baby, if you want more, you will need to bite...Don't be afraid, you are not going to hurt me,"

* * *

_I whispered as he looked directly into my soul through his dark brown chocolate eyes. I could see he was terrified of letting himself lose control, I reassured him that it was o.k. as I exposed my neck to his mercy. Giving myself to him completely, mind, body, and soul... I was his for the taking, now all he had to do was take me in..._

* * *

"I want more," Sonny growled as he bit down into Will's neck, drinking away at the warm blood directly from his lover's body.

"Oh God, this feels to amazing," Will managed to speak as he enjoyed the sensation of Sonny drinking his blood and making love to him.

Will couldn't care less that Sonny had stopped moving, because at that very moment, nothing was better than having his lover drink from his body.

"I love you so much Sonny," as he picked up the rhythm feeling himself climaxing to a hole new level of intimacy.

"Oh baby, I love you too," Sonny cried as Will pushed him over the edge... Leaving them both to surrender themselves to each other with cries of passion and tears of love...

That night, was the first time they made love to each other without holding back. For Will, the fear of hurting Sonny was gone. He no longer had to fear losing control, leaving him to be able to enjoy Sonny in a way he never imagine before. For Sonny, the fear of Will holding back was gone. He no longer had to worry about Will having to hold back the pain of his craving for him. Because now, they were on common grounds. He now felt what Will felt, and the craving was intense...

"Will?" Sonny asked as he sat up in bed.

"Yeah, you alright baby?"

"I'm fine, I just want to ask you a question, and this might sound strange, but how did you do it?"

"Do what Sonny?"

"Control your cravings," Sonny bluntly asked.

"Wow, o.k. strange question," Will laughed out loud.

"Please Will, I want to know," Sonny begged.

"O.k. O.k. here goes... It's was like a when you want something so much you would die of kill to have it. I use to remember my mind taking control over me and wanting to drink you within seconds of smelling your scent. At first it was very difficult, and the main reason I stayed away was because I didn't trust myself to be around you. I learned to block off your scent by not breathing, but I could smell you from a mile away, that's how much a wanted you. Once we started hanging out, I got used to it, and learned to control it within myself, but when we made love the first time, I could feel your heart pumping a mile a minute, I could hear the blood rushing through your veins, that's when I almost lost it. But my love for you was so strong, that my heart took over, and from that day on, I promised myself I would never hurt you, because I knew that one day, we would be like this together..."

"Amazing," Sonny said taking a deep breath. "You never stop amazing me. But, that's one thing that I'm never going to be able to do."

"And why would you say that?" Will asked pulling Sonny on top of his body.

"Because I never want this** craving** for you to stop,"

"Oh! You're talking about the other kind of craving..." looking at Sonny making his sexy eyes.

"You bet I am, and right now, I** Crave For You **Will Horton,"

"Well, let me satisfy your hunger, if that's even possible. Ready for round two?"

"I thought you would never ask..."


	17. Chapter 17

CRAVE FOR YOU CHAPTER 17

* * *

_**Two lives... two hearts...**_  
_**joined together in friendship**_  
_**united forever in love...**_  
_**It is with joy that we,**_  
_**William Robert Horton**_  
_**and**_  
_**Jackson "Sonny" Kiriakis**_  
_**invite you to share**_  
_**in a celebration of our love**_  
_**as we exchange our marriage vows**_  
_**on Saturday, the thirteenth of March**_  
_**two thousand thirteen**_  
_**at three o'clock in the afternoon**_  
_**at St. Luke's Catholic Church**_  
_**Salem, Illinois**_

* * *

**Will:** "Sonny hurry up, we need to be at the grand opening in less than one hour,"

_He pointed out as they lost track of time._

**Sonny** : "I'm almost ready, hold on a few more minutes please, I need to get dressed.

**Will:** "I still need to deliver our wedding invitations this afternoon if you forgot,"

**Sonny:** "Trust me, I'll never forget the day that I'll be getting married to the most handsome, wonderful and loving person on earth,"

**Will:** "Don't you get me started again, this is the reason we are gonna be late again, we are late to everything we attend,"

**Sonny:** "Well, maybe if you were not so damn hot and sexy all the time and didn't taste so delicious, I could resist you,"

**Will:** "Very funny Mr. Kiriakis,"

**Sonny:** "Mr. Horton Kiriakis,"

**Will:** "Well, I haven't married you yet,"

_He said as he was playfully running away from Sonny._

**Sonny:** "Oh now you're gonna get it..."

**Will:** "You will have to catch me first!,"

They played around for a few minutes, but they had to hurry and get to the coffee shop for the grand opening. They kisses each other passionately more than a few times, and both hurried over to the coffee shop.

* * *

Once at Horton Town Square, they were greeted by Justin and Adrienne, as well as Sami and Lucas. They were all very excited of Sonny's success and to the fact their son's were gonna get married soon. Adrienne and Sami both talked weeding plans, as the boys walked over to them.

**Sonny:** "Hey mom, dad, glad you could make it,"

**Justin:** "Where else would we be, than to support our son's accomplishment,"

**Will:** "Mom, dad, thank you for coming, this means alot to Sonny,"

**Sami:** "Wouldn't have missed it for the world, Congratulations Sonny,"

**Sonny:** "Thank you Mrs. Horton,"

**Sami:** "Sami, please, your gonna be part of the family in no time, less than 2 weeks right?"

**Sonny:** "You got that right. This hansom man is going to be mine forever..."

_Taking Will in his arms and kissing him with all the love he had._

**Will:** "I'm so happy I found you Sonny,"

**Sonny:** "I'm so lucky to have found you too...,"

**Adrienne:** "O.k., enough of that you too, let's get inside for the unveiling of the name,"

**Sonny:** Alright, let's do this.

* * *

Inside the coffee house, everyone was waiting for the revelation of the name. Sonny has a speech ready and was gonna read it. Everyone one was very happy for him, but no one was prouder of him then Will. Sonny could feel Will's happiness and could read his mind...

_**Sonny, you're doing fine, take a deep breath, I know you can do this, you are so amazing and I love you so much...I am so proud of you right now, I can't wait to call my husband, good luck...**_

Sonny lifted his head and looked at Will. Will knew he heard what he was thinking, so he smiled and whispered "I LOVE YOU" and nodded his head. Sonny was completely under Will's spell, he took a deep breath and started his speech.

* * *

**(Sonny's Speech)**

_Welcome everyone to the opening of my coffee house,_  
_Before I do the revelation of the name, I have a few things I would love to say._  
_First, I would love to thank my dad for helping me get this idea off the ground,_  
_Without him, this wouldn't even be happening now._  
_Second, I would love to thank my co-owner Chad Dimera, for investing so much_  
_in our business so we can both be success as entrepreneurs here in Salem.  
Lat but not lease, I want to thank my partner, who has always been there for me,  
supporting me, loving me and making me believe anything is possible in life.  
I love you so much Will Horton..._

**_Everyone clapped..._**

_It's with great pleasure, I present you **"Common Grounds"**_

* * *

Everyone was very excited and loved the name, Common Grounds was a success right from the start. People came in and felt right at home. It was a place that everyone would fit in no questions asked. Sonny had designed it himself, the color, the furniture and the decor. Everything was just like a dream. Everything reminded him of Will...

The opening was a success, everyone left after the party to leave Sonny and Chad some time to clean up and close up the shop. Will stayed with him the whole time, not leaving his side the whole time. Sonny loved this about Will, how he was always so protective of him. He really didn't mind, but Sonny was ready for some alone time.

**Sonny:** "Hey Chad, if you want to go, me and Will will finish closing up,"

He looks over at Will making his sexy eyes. Will knew exactly what Sonny had in mind.

**Chad:** "Are you sure?,"

**Sonny:** Very!

Chad left the coffee shop in record time, as he had a date with Abigail. The minute the door closed, there was Sonny turning the lock. He turns to Will with vengeance. The predator was on the prowl, and Will, was the prey. They both have waited all day to be with each other, **craving** each others body's... Will was the first to make his move, he ripped the shirt off of Sonny's body, pushing him directly into the counter with the force of a hurricane. Sonny replied by turning Will, and lifting him on the counter, so his ass would be in perfect position for him to make his attack. This was lust taking over their body's, a need neither of them could explain, but the needed it, it was like a way for them to breathe...

After several minutes, Sonny started to feel his body tense as his release was approaching, Will was so into it, that he never even realized that they had broken a few chairs during their adventure. As Sonny released, he grabbed on to Will's fully erected member and started to stroke it, causing him to release as well.

The afterglow was as always, both fully satisfied with each other, both leaving them wanting more...

**Sonny:** "Well that was a first,"

**Will:** "Sure was, but how are we going to explain to Chad about the furniture?,"

**Sonny:** "I have not idea!,"

They both laughed...

**Will:** "Well, I should get dressed with what's left of my cloth,"

**Sonny:** "Yeah me too, guess we will have to go and change before we go deliver our wedding invitations,"

**Will:** "I guess so, but before we go, can I just say something,"

**Sonny:** "Sure,"

**Will:** "I have never in my life been so happy, and I owe this all to you. I am so proud of you today Son, you're so amazing. I know I say it often, but you are, and I'm so happy that soon, I will be able to call you my husband,"

**Sonny:** "I would have never been able to do all this without you Will. You are my inspiration. I can't wait to marry you,"

As they both made their way out the door to leave, Sonny closed the lights off in the coffee shop, and looked over at Will, thinking of how lucky he was to his own business, a wonderful family, and most important of all, he had found love. He had his Will...

**Sonny:** "Let's go plan our forever,"

**Will**: "Forever sound just about right, can't wait...

They closed the door on was a perfect day that night, but as the saying says, "One door closes, another door opens", they both opened the door to what was gonna be their perfect forever...


	18. Chapter 18

**CRAVE FOR YOU CHAPTER 18**

_"Hey Sonny K here, this is the last time I write to you with this name. In 2 days, I will be Sonny Horton-Kiriakis and I can't wait...I can't wait to be Will's husband, but I feel like something is wrong...He wants to spend the Night away from me tomorrow...What is up with that? We haven't spent one might apart since I phased...I feel like in dying here...I have no idea what I'm going to do...Should I tell him that I can't do this? I know he wants to keep traditions, but I don't think I can make it one night without him? Guess I'll have to find out...later my friend..."_

* * *

That morning, Will work up to an empty bed. He got up and pull his sweats on and went looking for him, not finding him right away...in the house he stood still... he closed his eyes...focused on finding Sonny. Using is enhanced sense of hearing and smelling, trying to find his one true love but the smell and the sound of his blood running through his body...After only a few short seconds, he knew exactly where he was and headed out the door to find his soon to be husband...

**Sonny:** "Took you long enough baby to notice that I wasn't in the bed..." he said with angst.

**Will:** "Why didn't you wake me up then?" Will said as he fell into Sonny's arms and snuggled into his chest to watch the sun rise.

Sonny was enjoying just having his lover in his arms, but he knew that it wouldn't be good to sit here with him for much longer.

**Sonny:** "Well, we should get moving got lots to do today with our mother's before the wedding tomorrow,"

When Will wouldn't let go of Sonny, he moved him by picking him up and putting him back down so that he could get up off the ground.

**Will:** "What is wrong Sonny, why can't we hangout here for a while?"

**Sonny:** "We don't have the time Will, we can do this after tomorrow," heading off to head back to the house.

Will got up and walk back to the house, a little bit unsure what was going on with Sonny, as he got closer to the house, he could hear Sonny talking to his father in the office, so he didn't open the front door because Sonny would know that he was back so he stood still outside and listened...

**Justin:** "Sonny if you can't go through with this, then you need to tell him now. He will understand how you are feeling about this,"

**Sonny:** "Dad I can't say anything about this. It was his own idea that we do this. I mean, it's only one more day and if I stay busy and away from him until tomorrow night, I should be fine. I have to be..."

**Justin:** "Sonny, are you sure about this? This can be very dangerous. Your new to all this and you're not 100% under control yet, you still need time to adjust to all these new feelings,"

**Sonny:** "I know dad, I'm going to go and have very cold shower now before he gets back. I left him sitting and watching the sun rise,"

**Justin:** "Alright, but I still think you need to talk to Will about this and soon."

With that said, Sonny turned and went upstairs...

Will waited until Sonny had gone up to their bedroom and carefully open the front door and headed to Justin's office.

**Justin:** "Hello Will, you were listening were you?"

**Will:** "Yeah, I was. Sorry about that."

**Justin:** "That's alright, so what did you hear?"

**Will:** "I heard enough. Justin please be honest with me, what have I done?'' Will fell into the seat looking scared.

**Justin:** "Will, the decision to not be with him until your wedding night, as romantic as it for a human relationship, but for us, if we don't lay with our other half every day or every night, it's not good for us,"

**Will:** "Justin, tell me please..."

**Justin:** "Well I really don't know how to say without it being a weird for us both, but here goes. Will, you** crave** his blood to taste it, and have it flowing down your throat right?"

**Will:** "Right,"

**Justin:** "Well for us it's a different. With Sonny being a Hybrid now, he also needs blood to survive, but you need to understand that Sonny is new to all of this. His werewolf side is stronger then his Vampire us, we need to get hands on with our partners, It's need to survive. At all times, we need to satisfy our craving by either by kissing, touching, sex... So he is doing everything to stay away from you, but it's hurting him. Will I get that you wanted it to be extra special for your wedding night, but son, we are not normal people, so I need you to go upstairs and take your husband to be to bed."

Will smiles at Justin as a way of saying thank you and then he closed his eyes, and then he was gone...

**(Will's POV)**

_I found Sonny leaning up against the shower wall...Shaking and sobbing from the pain I was putting him through...I couldn't believe this was all my fault...Me and my stupid ideas...I was causing more pain then good...His craving for me was too strong...I must put a stop to this now...I can't see him like this for another second..._

_I ripped my cloths off and rushed straight to Sonny..._

**Will:** "Baby, why didn't you tell me what this would do to you?"

_He just turned and looked at me...Tears flowing from his eyes...I could feel his pain..._

**Will:** "God, how was I suppose to know if you don't let me in...Come here!"

_I turned the water off and lifted Sonny up into his arms and carried him to bed..._

**Sonny:** "I"m wet, the bed will get wet,"

**Will:** "I don't care about the bed, the only thing I care about is you right now,"

_I laid him on the bed, my body following right behind...He kept his eyes closed as he searched for me...needing to taste me...His lips opened asking for his way in...I opened up for him, letting his tongue inside, tasting me...I could hear him growl at the sensation of my tongue on his..._

_He wanted to say something, but he didn't want to break the kiss, so I opened my mind to his thoughts, so I could hear what's going on in his mind..._

**Sonny:** "I want to feel you inside me Will, I want you to fuck me,"

**Will:** "I want to be inside you Sonny but, we are going to make love. I promise you will be by the end of the night..."

_I reached over to get the lube from it from the top draw of the night stand... Sonny pulled his thighs up for me...Not wanting to wait another moment...I quickly prepped him, and with one hard thrust, I pushed in..._

_He grabbed at me, pulling me in closer, wanting to feel me closer...Trying to tell me what his body was screaming out for..._

**Sonny:** "Will, harder please..."

_I obeyed his command...I wanted to take all his pain away...And I did..._

_We made love for hours that night...I gave him everything he needed...I gave him myself...For the first time, I realized that not everyone is the same, we all have our own different senses of need...we all had our own different **cravings**...I just happened to be the lucky one, because I happened to be his..._

**_to be continued..._**


End file.
